In a twisted world of darkness and magic
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The royal family that has special things about them has ruled over the land for billions of years and the kingdom has been ruled over in peace. That is until the kingdom falls into the wrong hands and it becomes up to the rebellion group to try to take down the evil ruler. But it won't be quite so easy. Warning: Yaoi, Name Spoilers, violance and somethings some may not like.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The Yagami family has been the royal family for billions of years and the elements of fire and water has only been born into the royal family.

Every female that becomes pregnant and is in the Yagami family or is pregnant thanks to one of the Yagami family members must have siblings, one older and one younger.

The older will always be born with the power of fire with the younger born with the power of water.

It is a law that the siblings must become lovers, however usually the oldest must either become pregnant or make a female pregnant which must be with anyone from siblings to outsiders.

Once the female, only the ones that aren't a part of the Yagami family for this, is done giving birth to the children she is then sent far away to another city. If it's a male who helped get the older sibling pregnant then nothing will be different than it would be if an outside female got pregnant for the family as he will be sent far away to another city.

The children will be raised by the people in the palace and the siblings that are the rulers at that time until the kids will become the new rulers when they are old enough.

The cycle then repeats itself over and over for years and years.

However if no female becomes pregnant then the current king, the father of the two siblings, must then make a decision on what to do.

The choices are that he can make a third child with the mother of the siblings or he kills the one that isn't making any children or both of the children; but he must also kill the female who gave birth to the children as punishment for making a child or children that is having trouble making children.

Then the king and or Queen must have another child one way or another, or two more if both siblings were killed, so hopefully the line will continue on the same path it always has been.

If the third child becomes pregnant or gets another person pregnant then they have the chance to take the throne along with their children.

There is another rule of the Yagami family, if the younger one that has the power over water kills the oldest one that has the power over fire then the youngest will die as well. The oldest can kill the youngest but at the price of losing the power over fire since the two siblings powers support each other's powers keeping them as strong as each other's love. Once the oldest or youngest loses his or her powers then he or she is not deemed fit to rule anymore thus killed so the next heirs can take over.

Some say it is the Yagami family curse with rumors of a witch casting a curse onto the family many years ago at the first time the family became rulers making this be true but there is absolutely no proof of that.

No matter how it started it is existing and a part of how the Yagami family works.

Light and Sayu are next in line for the throne and this is where our story begins.

AN:

PLEASE NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Please let me tell you honestly that I am NOT a fan of Sayu and Light together but for the sake of this old story, I found when I was digging in an old pile of folders and binders, I will put up with the cringing on any parts of Sayu X Light to get this story done since I like the main idea of the entire story other than the one pairing. Please bear with me and we will try to work through this to get on with the story.

I only like to pair Light up with L and that's it!

AND yes quite a good chunk of this story is old writing just so you know.

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

As expected the two siblings are lovers and were in line for the throne however something went wrong….

Light notices that his father was having doubts since Light so far hasn't been able to get a female pregnant. He is angered by this and is right now pacing in his room with Sayu sitting on the bed. "It's just not fair." He growls as he paces.

"Calm down Light." Sayu says worriedly. "I'm sure everything will work out alright." She says watching her brother and lover pace.

Light sighs softly then sits down next to Sayu. "Oh Sayu I am just a little lost on what to do. What if I can't get a female pregnant?" He is Sayu's lover by the law of the Yagami family and they are lovers, not that they can help it or really mind.

Sayu puts one of her hands over Lights. "We'll figure something out." She assures him.

Light nods and looks to Sayu. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you become the queen." He promises her.

She smiles and places a kiss on Light's lips. "I know you will." She says.

Light kisses back then smiles at his lover and sister.

Soichiro sighs as he sits there on the throne. He lost his brother a few years ago when he became sick. He still managed to keep his powers though they are not as strong as before but he got lucky that he managed to keep his powers to keep the throne. He growls at the thought of him losing his brother who was also his lover makes him throw a fire ball across the room hitting a vase melting it in flames as it knocked over by the force of being hit.

The guards standing by the door don't even flinch as they stand still like statues like they are trained to do unless otherwise needed or instructed.

Soichiro looks to the family photo of him, his brother, Light and Sayu that he keeps by his throne. "They would make good rulers wouldn't they? But Light still can't get a female pregnant…. Without that factor they cannot truly rule properly." He comes to a decision. "Bring her up." He orders knowing what he must do.

The two guards leave to go fetch Sachiko who was brought back from the far away town when Light started struggling to get a female pregnant.

Soichiro knows this has to be done.

A week later Light is up early and decides to wander a little to think.

He notices his and Sayu's mother in a room when he passes by an open door. He stops and backs up only to see if he saw right.

Sure enough there is their mother laying on a bed sleeping in the room.

He knows what this means.

Their father has decided to have a third child instead of killing the two children he already has.

Light feels that it is a good thing he is oldest because it means that like all the oldest children he knows his mother while Sayu is more than likely not going to know their mother. He runs back to his and Sayu's room knowing that if the third child has children then his and Sayu's placement for next to take the throne will forever be gone.

Sayu groans softly as Light closes the door behind himself. "Light? Is that you?" She says sleepily.

"Shh." Light goes over to her and strokes her cheek. "Go back to sleep. It's alright." He assures her then he watches as she goes back to sleep mumbling an ok. He goes over to the window and stares out of it. "I need to make sure our placement for the throne doesn't slip away." He talks to himself as he stares out the window. "I won't let Sayu down."

The next day Sayu found out about what happened and does her best to support Light through this.

The third child is born and it is a girl who looks like her mother but with her father's smile as well as eyes.

Soichiro chooses the name Miskumi for his newest daughters name.

Sachiko is sent away again and baby Miskumi is fed by maids or servants instead of Sachiko.

Light holds a hatred for the newest addition but he wants the throne for him and Sayu so of course he isn't going to like anything that will get in their way. He hopes that he makes a female pregnant then the third child will be seen as unneeded.

Sayu finds herself fond of the new addition and the two sisters love playing together so Light does nothing to harm Miskumi.

Miskumi shows a weak ability to use both fire and water powers.

Time went on, Soichiro is getting old and Miskumi is now sixteen.

But that's not all!

Miskumi is pregnant and this has made Soichiro think about declaring that the next to the throne is Miskumi along with the children she will bring.

As expected Light becomes outraged and plans to even go to drastic measures to claim the throne for him and Sayu.

He keeps trying to get it so him and Sayu will have the throne once again but the options are rapidly narrowing to killing both Soichiro and Miskumi.

When Miskumi gives birth it is a blonde boy with blue eyes who is named Mihael but everyone started calling him Mello as a nickname when he started speaking only to call himself that unable to properly pronounce his name at first.

Light is now planning the killing so him and Sayu will get the throne back.

Miskumi loves Mihael, Mello, very much as a mother should. She knows that Mello needs a sibling since it is a rule of the family if he is to take over the throne one day. She goes out into town planning to find the male who got her pregnant but she stumbles upon something or well someone who will change that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

A small boy, about two years younger than her eight year old son, is sitting in an alley way. He has white curly hair and stormy grey eyes but what gets her attention is that the boy is bringing drops of water from a puddle up over to him showing he has powers over water. His dirty white t-shirt and worn out white pants are all he has for clothing which shows he is obviously homeless most likely abandoned.

She knows that it has never happened before…. It being that anyone outside of the royal family has ever been born with the power of water or fire. She goes over to him and the boy looks up to her. "Hello there little one." She says. "That is a neat talent you have there."

The boy glances away and the drops of water drop splashing onto the ground below.

"You know why don't you come with me?" She offers and the boy looks back to her thoughtful but suspicious. "Oh yes let me introduce myself. I am princess Miskumi, third daughter of the royal Yagami family. I have a son who is only about two years older than you."

The boys suspicions go away as he recognizes the princess from the rumors he has heard on the streets. "Nate. I'm six." He introduces himself.

"Alright then Nate. Come with me." Miskumi picks up the boy and takes him back to the palace.

At first Soichiro didn't like that Miskumi brought a child she found back but when Miskumi gave Nate a cup of water to drink that is when Nate showed Soichiro that he has the power over water.

Nate used his power over water to bring drops of water out of the cup only to go to him so he drinks the water by lifting it with his powers. He was washed up and fed some proper food since he seems to be a little malnourished.

Mello was next to be introduced to Nate. He and Nate instantly became friends but it is obvious that the two will become lovers like blood related siblings of the Yagami family do.

Some say that it is possible that Nate, nicknamed Near by Mello who says that Nate is near to his heart so his nickname should be Near, is actually secretly related to the Yagami family but there is no signs of that other than the power of water. Especially since Nate can't give a last name not knowing it since he can't actually remember his parents.

Too bad the last one that could check the blood to find out if people are related or not died a few days before Near was found.

Soichiro announces that the throne will be handed down to Mello and Near, though in the announcement he uses their real names Mihael and Nate.

Light smirks as he goes over his plan once again. He is going to get the throne for him and Sayu! He sneaks down the hall and into the kitchen that night. He grabs a knife and goes to his father's room.

Soichiro is fast asleep as Light enters only to start approaching Soichiro ready to kill his father to get the throne.

Miskumi got up for a late night drink of water but then she sees Light killing their father and she dashes back grabbing Mello and Near only to flee.

Light swears he will hunt her and the two children down but the next morning since Soichiro is dead and Miskumi gone with Mello and Near the throne was handed down to Light and Sayu.

Especially since the people of the kingdom came to believe that Miskumi was the one that killed Soichiro then got scared that she'd be found out so to protect herself and her children she fled with them.

Light is so satisfied that he got the throne that for now the fact that he needs to hunt down Miskumi, Mello and Near is pushed to the back of his mind for now as he and Sayu are crowned king and queen.

"I'm so happy." Sayu says to Light with a bright smile as they are now at the celebration after the coronation.

Light smiles. "I'm so glad to hear that." He tells her.

The two however didn't rule in a kind kingdom but Light mostly ruled turning the kingdom to a more evil place.

Light became extremely power hungry and all those that dared to challenge his or Sayu's authority were sentenced to death with no questions asked.

Miskumi still hasn't been found yet and she now lives in the wilderness outside of the palace grounds where she has found a cave for the three of them to stay.

This night Miskumi is sitting by the entrance and is watching the night sky before she glances back to her two children even if one is adopted.

They are curled up together and Mello almost seems to be trying to keep Near safe and warm.

This makes her smile and besides the fact that she has a feeling that her life is going to come to an end soon…. She is glad she got to be happy in her life.

The next morning Miskumi slipped out to find some food while her children stayed in the cave.

A red headed boy slips into the cave not knowing anyone was in there only to bump into Near.

Mello quickly darts forward moving Near behind him as he glares a challenge at the red head.

The red head raises his hands to chest level and so the back of his hands are facing his chest. "Whoa calm down. I didn't know anyone was in here." He says.

"Who are you?" Mello demands.

"Names Mail Jeevas but you can call me Matt." The red head introduces himself. "I was looking for a place to stay and hide but it seems this spot is taken so I'll find somewhere else." He takes a few steps back.

"Why do you want to find a place to stay and hide?" Near asks moving out from behind Mello.

Mello stays by Near protectively.

"My mother and father were killed for saying that king Light is a heartless evil king." Matt responds. "I had to flee before I was found out about. If my parents were killed then I didn't want to risk me being killed for what they did."

"That's horrible." Near says.

"Near come here for a sec. Matt stay right there." Mello moves a little deeper into the cave.

Near follows and once they are a good enough distance away that Matt won't hear them they stop.

"We shouldn't let him in. We can't risk any danger. I don't want to see you get hurt." Mello says.

"Mello. He is alone and weren't you paying attention? He isn't lying about what he said. That much is obvious. If we just kick him out now he'll know where we are so if he gets caught and rats us out then Light's army will know where to find us."

Mello clenches his teeth and knows Near is right.

If they kick Matt out then they run a greater risk of danger coming to them.

Mello gives in and wraps his arms around Near's waist. "Alright beautiful." He says. "But I'll kill him if he tries anything."

Near smiles and snuggles against Mello. "I know you will."

The two stay like that for a moment then they break apart only to go over to Matt hand in hand.

"Fine you can stay but you try anything funny and I won't hesitate to kill you." Mello tells Matt with a warning in his voice.

"Thank you." Matt says with a happy smile. "I swear I won't cause any trouble."

"Yeah whatever." Mello grunts then goes over to a ledge with Near.

The two hop up onto it and sit together there with Near resting his head on Mello's shoulder.

Matt smiles at the sweetness and he sits against a wall by the ledge but at a respectful distance.

Miskumi comes back later that evening only to find Mello and Near sleeping on the ledge while Matt is leaning against a wall staring off into space. "Ah hello there little one." She says to the red head who has to be at least a year older than Near but a year younger than Mello.

Matt blinks and turns to her with his green eyes that are not covered by anything, not like he has anything to cover them right now anyways since he left his goggles at the place his parents were killed the place he used to call home. "Oh hello." He greets.

"Is everything ok?" Miskumi asks.

"I lost my parents and the two said it was ok for me to stay." Matt responds while looking away sadly. "My names Mail Jeevas but you can call me Matt."

"Well it's nice to meet you Matt. I am sorry for your loss." Miskumi says. "I'm Miskumi and the two that I'm sure you met are Mello and Near but their real names are Mihael and Nate."

Matt blinks and turns to her. "Wait! Are you saying you are Princess Miskumi!? The princess that went missing!?"

"I had to flee with my children." Miskumi corrects him. "Light would have killed us had we stayed."

"Oh I see." Matt says in understanding. "Did he kill his father then? It wasn't just some assassination or one of you killing him?"

"Light killed the king." Miskumi confirms. "He is power hungry and wants the throne. That's why he went to extreme measures. I guess me having to flee with my children so we would still be alive was an excuse to accuse us a possibly killing the king."

"I see." Matt nods. "That's some heavy stuff."

"Yeah but it is what it is." Miskumi answers. "Now I'm going to get the food ready. Think you can wake Mello and Near for me?"

"Ok." Matt gets up and climbs onto the ledge. He is now crouched by Near and reaches towards him when Mello awakens only to see this.

Mello sits up and grabs Matt's wrist while using his other hand to pull Near closer to himself. "What do you think you're doing?!" He demands.

"It's ok Mello." Miskumi says looking up from what she's doing. "I asked him to wake you two."

Mello grunts and let's go of Matt only to wake Near up gently himself.

The four of them have dinner which isn't anything big but it is good none the less.

Mello made sure Matt was nowhere close to Near every chance he could though Near wanted to spend most of his time with Mello over Matt anyways so Mello had no reason to worry.

The cave worked as a hiding place until a week later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Fighting outside woke Mello.

He raises his head sleepily and looks outside.

Miskumi is fighting the royal army.

Mello sits up making Near's head fall where it was by Mello's hip to Mello's lap.

Near wakes and he looks up to Mello.

Mello looks down to him. "We need to get out of here." He says quietly.

Near sits up and looks outside with Mello following his gaze to the battle.

Matt rolls over only to bonk his face into a stone he was sleeping by. He sits up with a low growl of pain. He blinks when he hears fighting outside and looks.

Mello and Near move towards the ledge with Mello letting Near get up first before following.

Matt turns and sees this so he moves to follow but stands with his arms on the ledge watching the two.

Near and Mello are standing on the ledge.

Near reaches for a rock wiggling it until it came free. He places it on the ledge trying to not make a sound then he climbs through the hole.

Mello follows him and Matt quickly climbs out after them.

The three are now on top of the cave that is like a hill. They look down to the battle and Mello picks up a rock planning to at least distract the guards so Miskumi can get away.

But before he can do anything one of the guards grab Miskumi only for Light to step forward as if he had been hiding until now.

"This is for Father!" He growls and stabs Miskumi. "May his spirit be allowed to rest in peace now." He then lowers his lips to Miskumi's ear so no one but her hears his next words. "Thank you for running away so I had someone to blame his death on." He then pulls away and takes the knife out of Miskumi.

"You are a bastard who doesn't deserve to rule." Miskumi says as she falls to her knees after being released by the guard. She holds her stomach where she was stabbed.

"I'm a bastard? You wanted the throne so you killed father to get to it but when you realize that if anyone found out it was you then they would kill you for it. You knew that you'd be a pretty big suspect in the investigation of his death. So out of fear and to save yourself you took off with your two children. Taking your children with you was only to protect them from being killed for what you did!" Light says. "It is you who doesn't deserve to rule ever."

Miskumi glares at Light one last time before her body falls forward and she is dying.

"NO!" Mello cries out dropping the rock only to reach in the direction of Miskumi's body even though no one seems to be paying attention so they aren't seen yet.

Light ignites his hand then touches Miskumi's body so it lit up in flames.

Tears are streaming down Mello's face as Matt and Near drag him away.

"NO! We have to go back!" Mello cries.

"Find the children. We want to make sure that the bad blood doesn't continue on. If Miskumi was able to commit murder than it's likely the children will too." Light orders.

"Yes sir." The guards say then they split up, some going into the cave and others going to look in the wilderness.

Mello sobs and lets the other two take him away till they are a safe distance for now. "Why!" He sobs. "WHY!? She didn't do anything wrong!" He falls to his hands and knees.

Near who had been silently crying kneels next to the blonde and wraps his arms around him.

Mello shifts so he can embrace Near back as if looking for comfort but at the same time trying to give comfort to Near.

The two stay like that crying for a bit with Matt unsure of what to do.

Matt ends up just watching for any sign of the royal guards as the two mourn together.

After a bit the two have no more tears to cry.

Mello looks down to Near with a sniffle.

Near is leaning against his chest, gripping his shirt with one hand and his eyes closed as the side of his head rests against the blonde's chest.

Mello pets Near's hair. "We'll get revenge." He vows in a scratchy sounding voice.

Matt clenches his fists. "Why does that bastard have to ruin so many lives?" He growls as lines of electricity go over his fisted hands.

Mello glances to Matt and sees this. "So you're an electricity wizard?" He confirms.

Matt stops and turns to Mello. "Yeah I am. Sorry I didn't say anything. I am just used to others knowing I don't think about it."

"I see." Mello says then turns back to Near and makes a humming noise in his chest to try to sooth Near even through his own misery of losing his mother.

Matt watches for a moment. "You two care for each other very much." He says.

"Of course." Mello replies. "He's the love of my life."

"But aren't you siblings? I mean I've heard that the Yagami family is twisted in some way but I was too lazy to really look into it." Matt says.

"Well in the Yagami family the siblings fall in love and become lovers. Near is actually adopted but even so I still have fallen for him. We are connected much more deeply than you can think or even imagine."

Matt rubs the back of his head. "Wow. That's an interesting family."

Mello shrugs it off and goes back to comforting Near.

Matt turns when he hears voices, still a little distant but there. "We need to move."

Mello nods. "Near?"

Near opens his eyes and looks to Mello. "Let's go Mello. Let's go somewhere safer until we can get revenge for mother."

Mello nods and the two stand. "Let's go."

The three are on the move again and they stay in the wilderness making sure to avoid being caught using any means needed. They become very familiar with the wilderness from wandering around as well as playing in the wildreness so they can use that to their advantage. They do find another cave and using Mello's fire power so his hand is in flames they light the way as they wander down deeper into the cave.

The cave exits out into a nice place underground that looks like it's a dream with it having glowing crystal above them almost as if being the sun just not blinding then not to mention the grass and the kind of small river.

"It's beautiful." Near gasps.

"It is." Mello nods. "This is where we can set up camp. They won't find us here."

"We can start an entire rebellion group." Matt says.

Near nods. "We can work towards taking down Light and Sayu."

"Then let's get started." Mello agrees holding Near's hand in his own as their fingers intertwine.

That is how the rebellion group began.

The homes are made from what they could find to use to make sturdy homes though it helps that they don't really get more than a light breeze down there.

The three became the rebellion group leaders and since then the rebellion group grew over time.

Mello and Near finally officially became lovers when Mello became sixteen and Near fourteen. Also they refuse to be called a part of the Yagami family if it means that it just proves that they are a part of the same family as Light who killed their mother and grandfather. If anyone asks the two have decided on last names to hide that they are a part of the Yagami family even if Near's adopted, Mello will say that his last name is Keehl while Near went with saying his last name is River. They also choose different last names to make their relationship seem less strange than them being siblings who are lovers since they are refusing to be called a part of the Yagami family. The two also became known as night assassins but still being the leaders of the group along with Matt.

Matt is more of a player than wanting to settle into a relationship. He mostly leads during the day since Mello and Near are usually resting till night or evening.

The crystals change to make the light seem like it is outside as they are magic crystals.

Mello and Near joined an evening patrol to go check the outskirts of the town that holds the palace in it.

That when they spot some commotion.

The royal guards are chasing a raven haired male into the wilderness.

"Stop right there!" One guard demands but the raven male only keeps running.

The raven male slows getting tired then stops and turns around to face the royal guards. He clenches his hands into fists and raises his arms up to an X which makes a rock wall from the ground come up in front of him causing the guards in the lead to smash into it. The raven moves to fight the others but then sees that a group is helping by fighting the patrol off with either magic or weapons.

When the guards are taken care of Near and Mello go to the raven.

"Why were they going after you?" Near asks.

"Because they found out I was planning on stopping the king." The raven responds.

"Have you ever met him?" Mello asks.

"Not in person but what he's doing is wrong." The raven replies honestly.

"What's your name?" Near asks.

"L Lawliet." The raven gives his name. "You guys are a part of the rebellion right?"

"That's right. Me and my love here are two of the three leaders of the rebellion." Mello answers putting an arm around Nears shoulders.

"Join us in the fight to stop the evil king." Near says.

L nods.

The group, now joined by L, head back to the rebellion's base.

L joined the night assassin's part of the rebellion group and with him as the newest addition the rebellion group has enough that they believe they need to perform an attack on the evil king.

They decided to attack tomorrow evening so the rebellion camp became busy as they got ready.

Light is going down!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

The unsuspecting town is going about their usual business on the evening that the rebellions have picked to do an attack on the evil king.

The rebellion group sneaks through town all wearing cloaks.

Those not night assassins creep through the alley ways while the night assassins use the roofs to leap silently through the town without getting noticed.

Once both groups make it to the palace they surround it staying out of sight and get ready for the attack when the signal is given.

Mello glances around with Near at his side. He raises his hand making the rebellion group tense ready to attack. He watches the two guards at the front gates waiting for the expected door to the palace to open so the guards can shift so the next two guards assigned to next guarding come to switch with the current ones. He spots the palace doors opening and he lowers his hand quickly.

The rebellion group charge and some of them stay out fighting the guards that came running to help with the attack while others from the group race inside only for the numbers to shrink the further they go in as some of them stay behind to fight the guards coming at them.

Near, Mello, L, BB, and A sneak into the palace with all being night assassins making it easy for them as they head on deeper into the palace.

A is a male who is BB's lover, he has light brown hair that goes down to just an inch below his ears. He is wearing a navy blue pull over hoodie and slightly baggy jeans. His sea blue eyes are unique as they turn pale blue when depression takes over and he has the power of wind.

The five move through the palace looking for Light by first heading to the throne room.

The plan is to get Mello alone with Light because Mello can kill Light without sacrificing his powers or life.

BB, A and L took on the guards at the doors to the throne room so Mello and Near can move forward.

Inside the throne room Near expected to take on at least one or two other guards but they get in only to have the door closed and locked behind them.

At the thrones is Sayu and Light like they had been waiting.

"You came here to kill us." Light states. "But you will not succeed."

Mello and Near get ready for a fight with the cloaks still hiding their identities.

Light creates a ball of fire in his hand as he stands up from his throne. "Die! You will not harm either of us!" He throws the ball of fire at the two.

Near acts quickly and he cups his hand like he's holding a ball only to throw a small jet of water that is like a small ball at the fire ball putting it out with a few extra drops of water landing on the ground.

Light clenches his teeth. "You're Miskumi's kids?!" He hisses.

Mello and Near shed their cloaks.

"You bet!" Mello answers. "And we are here to kill you to set everyone free from your evil rule as well as getting revenge for our mother." He glares at Light.

Sayu stands. "You won't be able to kill us. In fact it's good you're here so we won't have to hunt you down to kill you."

"We'll see about that." Near this time answers.

The two charge towards Sayu and Light.

Sayu ends up fighting Near while Mello ends up fighting Light.

Light and Sayu made sure of this so they are not at any disadvantage or in risk of losing either their life or powers when they kill the other two.

Sayu throws a ball of water at Near who jumps out of the way only to throw his own ball of water at Sayu hoping to at least knock her over so he can move in to kill her.

Light sends a snake like thing of fire at Mello but Mello dodges only to send a small blast of fire at the snake like thing of fire destroying it as their power is equal.

Sayu and Near are also equals in their magic.

After a bit of fighting all of them are hurt, tired and close to finishing the other off.

Near spots a chance to move in closer so he does and sends a kick to Sayu's side knocking her to the ground. He quickly darts forward grabbing the knife he kept hidden till now and he stabs Sayu.

Sayu gasps in pain as her eyes go wide with tears forming. "Light!" She gasps as Near pulls out the knife. She looks to Light reaching towards him in a last desperate attempt to be with him in her dying moments.

Light hears his name and his head whips to look to Sayu. "NO!" He screams and his target switches from Mello to Near.

Mello notices this and tries to warn his lover. "NEAR WATCH OUT!" He screams and rushes to try to stop Light from killing Near.

Near is weak and he manages to back off of Sayu only to fall to his knees on the ground dropping the knife. He looks up and sees Light coming straight at him but he is defenseless right now.

Light, outraged causing him to not think properly, creates a fire ball more intense than any other he has used in this fight and he sends it right for Near who knows he has no time to dodge.

Near shuts his eyes tightly expecting the pain to come….. Only it doesn't. He opens his eyes and sees Mello lying on the ground in front of him. His eyes tear up as he realizes what happened. "MIHAEL!" He cries as tears come to his eyes. He reaches for Mello brining the blonde into his arms the best he can.

Mello looks weakly up to Near. His face is now scarred mostly one half of it as well as a little down his body to show that he got hit by fire that isn't his own as well as being quite powerful making it enough to burn him at least a little.

The only advantage of having their powers is that, the youngest with the power of water can use the oxygen in the water to breath under water and the oldest with the power of fire can stand fire without getting burned as long as it is not from another person that has power over fire though even then it has to be powerful to do real damage like the damage Mello got from the attack. Meaning that because Mello was hit by powerful fire sent from Light well he got hurt.

Near's tears fall like waterfalls. "No! Mihael! We'll get you healed! Please! You'll be alright!" He pleads.

Mello gives Near a sad smile. "I'm sorry." He croaks out and shakily places a weak hand on Near's cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He croaks out. "Please don't cry. Can I see you smile again? My beautiful angel." He is straining to talk.

Near quickly wipes his eyes with the back of his sleeve on one arm then gives Mello a smile even though there are still tears in his eyes. He gives Mello the most loving smile possible. "I love you Mihael." He uses Mello's real name of course.

"I love you too Nate." Mello manages to say. "Please." He pauses a second as it really is straining to talk. "There is nothing you can do but I'll always be with you." He pauses for another second. "Kiss me. Kiss me until I am gone. Please." He begs as tears form at his eyes.

Near nods and is still crying. He leans down and places his lips onto Mello's own to kiss him until he is gone.

Mello kisses back happy that he gets to spend his last moments with Near. His hand falls from Nears cheek only to fall limp as his life escapes his body.

Near kisses Mello for two seconds after his spirit has left his body before he breaks the kiss. "I will avenge you." He quietly promises Mello.

Light growls making Near look to the upset king who had been with Sayu while Near was with Mello. "She died because of you! I didn't even have time to say goodbye!" He snarls as he gets up spinning to face Near and prepares another attack. "Die and go deeper than the deepest pits of Hell!" He sends the attack at Near who tries to send some water at the fire before it's too late.

But then him and Mello are swallowed up by darkness.

Near spots a man who has black hair that is almost bald on one side but long on the other in the darkness.

His violet eyes give a sympathetic look. "I may work for Light but he has done enough damage to you. Don't worry about me." He says then vanishes.

Near finds himself and Mello's body outside of the town before he knows it. He blinks and glances around then looks back to Mello's body after finding the others in the rebellion group are there… or well most of them. He hunches over Mello's body and cries over his lovers dead body.

The rebellion group stays a respectful distance away letting Near mourn for his lover as they watch him cry with his shoulders shaking as he cries.

No one dares to disturb him right now and Matt checks who is missing.

The ones missing for the girls are two girls named Melissa and Helena.

The ones missing for the guys are three guys named BB, A and L.

Matt looks back to Near in sadness and sympathy. "We'll avenge him." He says hoping Near heard him.

Near nods softly and brings Mello's body closer to his as he continues to cry until he can't anymore. He rests his head on Mello's chest and falls into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Needless to say the man who helped Near escape was killed.

The two girls who didn't make it back with the rest of the rebellion group were killed during battle.

BB, A and L were captured and are now being presented to the king one at a time from their holding cells.

Light agrees to see who they captured after a day of nothing but mourning over his sister and lover.

Though he is still mourning he would like to get this done with.

The first brought up is BB who struggles and tries to use his powers but the handcuffs stop you from being able to use your powers so he can't.

"Let go of me you stupid fuckers!" He snarls and curses. "I'll kill you all!" He is forced to his knees a little ways in front of Light like seen in movies.

"This one is a lively one." One of the guards say. "He has magic of darkness."

BB snarls and tries to bite the guards hand when the guard goes to grip his hair to force him to face Light. "I will kill every single one of you! Including any who dares to hurt my love!" He snarls viciously.

Light stares into the red eyes of BB who looks ready to murder anything that moves. "An obvious power for someone who looks like him." He says. "Keep him in the dungeon. He'll be our prisoner for now."

The guards salute then take BB to the dungeon.

Next brought up is A who is like BB struggling and cursing saying he'll kill them but since he has the special handcuffs on even his natural ability of strength stronger than normal is being affected even if it's not really a power it still is affected enough to make his struggling useless.

Though it took quite a few attempts to find the right cuffs in order for this to happen.

"The first one's lover. It's obvious by how they acted around each other." The guard says as they force A to his knees just like they did with BB. "His power is wind."

A glares at Light. "You aren't deserving of being a king. My lover, if you did anything to him I will kill you all where you stand."

"Take him down to the dungeon as well." Light waves them off.

The guards salute then do as told.

The final one being brought up is L and like the two before him he is forced to his knees for Light to see him.

Light looks L up and down but L is focusing on trying to get free so he doesn't look to Light.

"This is the last one. He has the power of earth." The guard explains.

Light knows the perfect job for L. "Take him to the holding room." He says.

The holding room is where the female who will give the king children are usually held since it is a spare bedroom with a door that only locks on the outside and the windows are barred preventing escape.

The guards salute and take L there. They hand cuff L to the head board knowing that Light plans to use L for something and that spot happens to be the best spot to keep L so he can't use his powers. They then leave with L stuck there.

A little later Light comes in making sure to shut the door behind himself.

L glares at Light. "What do you want from me?" He challenges as he gets a look at Light for the first time. He feels it…deep down…. Something he's only heard about before. He starts to panic as he realizes that he has found the one he is meant to love but the one is the evil king!

Light sits on the bed next to L who is struggling more. "No one can replace Sayu but that doesn't mean that you can't act as a substitute…. Maybe."

L looks away from Light turning his head so he is looking in the opposite direction.

"What is your name?" Light asks.

L stays silent making Light frown.

"You know you should be grateful I am not sending you to the dungeon. Now come on. Tell me your name." Light says.

L still remains silent making Light sigh.

"It's already been hard with losing my sister and you are not helping in anyway with this." Light says a little softly.

L's eyes can't resist but to glance back to look to Light only to see the other has tears falling down his face. He blinks a little surprised as he expected Light to be pretty much a heartless evil king. He realizes that his first time actually meeting the king has shown him that the king is actually as human as the rest just being evil since not everyone is evil but Light is evil. He quickly shakes his head then looks away again. He can't let himself be pulled into something like that…. But even so he couldn't help but give glances to Light as the other talked to L about whatever came to mind, he made sure to give the king glances when he thought the other isn't looking. He remains silent throughout the whole time and refusing to look to Light when the other was looking at him. He wants to learn more about Light to maybe use one way or another or to just get information on him that maybe not anyone knows about.

Light decides to end it there for today. He gets up. "Well I think that should be it for today. I'll be back tomorrow and don't worry you will be fed and hydrated." He then leaves and L can't help but watch him go.

L mentally kicks himself for falling for Light as the door is locked shut behind the king.

Light on the other hand looks down to his hand and lights it on fire but the flame is not as powerful as before…. It's weak….. He knows that now he has the raven to talk to and such he should be safe from his powers going out well hopefully.

Not to mention that it wasn't him who killed Sayu…. But his powers are being affected by the loss… Hopefully using L he can save his powers thus keeping the throne for Sayu.

Of course there's also that he needs to find Near to take revenge for Sayu.

He also had done a lot of training, mostly on his own, with his powers making them as strong as he can through the years since his love with Sayu was strong it allowed him to get his powers stronger. He gets rid of the flames on his hand using his powers and clenches his hand into a fist.

Meanwhile…..

The rebellion group is mourning the death of Mello but won't burry him yet as they don't want to risk Near wanting to say some final words to his lover but not getting the chance.

So they keep his body in a casket with a see through top.

Near opens his eyes and finds he is in his room back at the rebellion group home. He turns over only to find a glass of water on his nightstand. He tries using his powers to move the water so he can drink it without needing to grab the cup…. But nothing happens… He blinks and his heart races as he starts to panic. He keeps trying but nothing is working and he can't control the water…. Like his powers have slipped away from him.

The water remains stationary.

He quickly sits up only to almost fall back into darkness managing to stay conscious so he pauses a moment to let it pass.

Matt knocks on the door. "Near you awake?"

"Yeah." Near says.

Matt opens the door and peers inside seeing the other sitting on the bed. He enters and closes the door. "How are you feeling?"

Near doesn't answer and instead stares down at his lap.

Matt blinks and knows something is wrong but he figures it must be Mello's death. He goes to stand by the bed. "Near you do know if you need to talk about it any of us are willing to listen as well as offer support."

Near glances away slightly.

A few moments of silence goes between the two.

Matt starts to wonder if he should just let Near be alone at the moment until the other speaks.

"Can you hand me that glass of water?" Near says a little softly.

Matt blinks a little confused as of why Near hasn't used his power to get the water. "Yeah sure." He grabs the glass and gives it to Near who takes it only to drink from it.

Once it's half way gone Near stops drinking and holds the cup on his lap careful to not spill any of the water.

"Near?" Matt speaks as Near seems to concentrate on the water but for what …. Matt isn't sure.

"I can't do it." Near says as tears come to his eyes making Matt start to panic about having Near break down since Matt has no idea on what to really do when someone breaks down.

"Do what?" Matt asks putting a reassuring hand on Near's shoulder as he tries to just let his instincts tell him what to do to try to help Near.

"I've already lost Mello." Near starts crying and sobs before continuing. "Is fate turning against me and Hell bent on causing me pain?"

Matt blinks and watches Near as the other continues crying, some of the mostly albino's tears are falling into the glass of water with the rest falling onto his lap. "Near you're not making sense. What's going on?"

Near looks teary eyed up to Matt. "I can't use my powers." He says then breaks into another fit of sobs. He's lost so much Mello and now his powers. "I thought that I would still at least have at least had weak powers if I tried to stay strong for him but nothing is working!"

Matt's eyes widen at the news. "What!? But why would such a thing happen!?" He wonders if it's the stress and sadness of Near losing his lover but he isn't sure.

"He's gone Matt." Near whimpers. "He's gone and so are my powers. I'm just so lost."

Matt feels like his heart is breaking at seeing Near like this. He sits on the bed next to the other and wraps his arms around Near trying to comfort his friend that is like a sibling though in the more normal sense so well not the Yagami family sibling way. "Hey. Shhhh. It'll be ok." He is doing his best even if he feels lost on how to help the younger but he can just imagine Mello yelling at him to get away from Near.

Near sobs and they stay like that for a little bit as Matt let's Near cry while he holds him.

Matt looks to Near as the other pulls away only to see Near drink some more water. "You know I bet your powers will come back." He tries to cheer the other up by hopefully giving him something to hope for.

Near stares at the water in the cup.

Matt sweat drops at the silence. He needs to say something but he can't find what he can say that'll really help.

"I'm nothing now." Near almost mumbles.

Matt's eyes turn to determination. "NO!" He says sternly.

Near's eyes flicker to the other.

"You are not nothing. You are Near. You are human and you are the one that is going to kill that bastard of a king, Light!" Matt continues. "Don't let Mello's death be in vein by giving up! Be the strong boy I know! Be the strong boy Mello knows and loves!"

Near looks away from Matt again. He meets Matt's determined eyes as he looks back to him after a few seconds. He looks away again when he feels the gaze has become too much.

"You can do it. Powers or no powers." Matt says as the last words of encouragement. He gets up and leaves making sure to pause in the door way to look back at the other who hasn't even given a sign that he knows Matt is leaving him be for now knowing that he needed space. "Talk to anyone when you are ready." He says then he leaves.

Near's tears fall silently from his eyes and he stays locked away in his room.

Mello's ghost watching over him without him knowing. Mello feels responsible for Near to be in so much sadness, pain and to have lost his powers. He wants to make it up to his love but he doesn't know how so the Mello ghost, that has the scar from the burns, thinks while watching over his lover. He thinks of how he could make it up to his lover and he wonders if he could maybe give Near back his powers or if he can give Near his own powers to replace Near's powers….. Maybe even allow Near to visit him in dreams and that when Near needs to know Mello is there then all he has to do is dream or perhaps when he needs him the most he can find a way to let Near know he's there.

Matt began to worry as Near refused to come out of his room the next two days but he couldn't imagine what it must be like for him. After all he did lose his lover and powers.

Matt was making sure that there is food and something to drink for Near everyday but he would leave it beside the door frame so Near can open the door as far as he wants grab the tray then go back in when he's ready.

That has to be harsh, losing so much in a short amount of time.

Matt decides to check on Near again to make sure he is doing alright. He knocks on the door. "Near?" He opens the door and sees Near laying on his bed though it is getting closer to morning so maybe Near just decided to go to sleep early. He wonders if Near is just lying there or is actually asleep. He moves into the room and towards the bed to check. He finds Near who looks like he is just awakening. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't." Near responds with a sigh. "I wasn't sleeping in the first place. I awoke around eight to nine but I just didn't want to wake up." He explains in a sad voice. "I got to see Mello again."

Matt looks sympathetically at the other. "Ah I understand." He says and crouches beside the bed wanting to comfort his friend who is like a brother. "You know I bet Mello is waiting for you." He says knowing that once Near kills Light then he will die too since it's the law. "Waiting for you to avenge his death then to join him so you two can be together again." He says with a smile. "If you can't sleep why don't we work on getting your powers back?" He offers.

Near hesitates a moment looking like he wants to return to dreamland but he can't so he agrees getting up.

The two go to the living room of the home where they have a bowl, a regular cup, two different measuring cups all of them full of water, towels and a bucket to put the water in if Near manages to move the water but end up dropping it in the end.

"Let's begin." Matt says as they both sit there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Near and Matt work together trying to get Near's powers back for hours while Matt had left his day second in command in charge.

Near is trying to get his powers working again but with no success. He isn't giving up and keeps trying the whole time until finally he agrees that it was time for a break.

Matt goes to get them something to eat and he wonders if Near will ever actually be able to regain his powers. He shakes his head and corrects himself that Near will regain his powers. He brings the sandwiches out knowing that Near will regain his powers as he just needs sometime. He is reassured because he knows that even in death Mello would not abandon Near. "Hey I made some sandwiches." He says putting the tray on the free space on the table.

"Thanks." Near responds picking one up only to softly nibble but eating none the less. "I will regain my powers and take down Light for Mello." He says after swallowing his little nibbles. "But…."

Matt swallows his bite from his own sandwich. "But?"

"The family line needs to continue." Near informs Matt. "If both me and Light die with not even a single heir then the kingdom will surely be into a panic as well as become a mess. Which is why if we cannot have one of the siblings pregnant then one, usually the oldest, must make a woman pregnant."

"Maybe Light will make at least one heir because he should also know that it must be done." Matt responds.

"The problem is that Light was having trouble with that which is why my mother was born as the third sibling." Near explains.

"What about that potion she gave to you that one day?" Matt questions. "You were a little sick after but what if she did that so you can carry a child?"

Near blinks and remembers that time when his mother told him to drink the red potion she gave him as it would come in handy for the future. "Is there even a potion out there able to do that? To allow a male to carry a child?"

"I saw a red potion in a store that was for that purpose. Don't know if it works but it is out there. You and Mello obviously did have sex more than once since you got better after you drinking that potion. Just knowing you two."

Near glances down to his stomach. "I haven't been getting morning sickness though." He says.

"Maybe it is working because it is not exactly fully natural so maybe it is just taking some time." Matt suggests.

"If that's true and I am pregnant or am becoming pregnant then can I ask you one thing Matt?" Near speaks looking back to Matt.

Matt blinks. "Yeah sure."

"If I have to leave the child or children when they are young then can you watch over them?" Near asks.

Matt smiles and nods. "You can count on me and I'm sure you'd make a wonderful mother."

Near and Matt eat and talk about anything that came to mind.

"Say." Matt asks as he finishes his sandwich. "Since you weren't born into the Yagami family then who were your parents?"

Near looks a little confused. "I may not have been born into the Yagami family but Miskumi is my mother." He responds.

"I was just curious." Matt says figuring Near probably doesn't remember any other parents or parent.

Near finishes his sandwich, which is all he ate one triangle sandwich, and the two get back to work on trying to bring Near's powers back.

Though the question doesn't leave Near's mind.

He wonders silently where he came from since he doesn't remember a thing before the streets.

Matt and Near work for a few more hours then Matt chases Near to bed. He closes the door and sighs softly. "Near is still struggling to try to get his powers back." He mumbles feeling sorry for the other. He leaves and heads out into the night of the rebellions home.

Near dreams and Mello meets him in his dreams.

Mello smiles as Near runs over to embrace him. The blonde embracing his lover back.

"I missed you." Near says as he inhales Mello's scent.

"I missed you too." Mello replies kissing the top of Nears head.

Near tilts his head back to look to Mello then leans up giving his lover a kiss on the lips.

Mello returns it and licks Near's lips asking for entrance.

Near happily grants the blonde entrance and their tongues tangle making them both moan softly in delight as well as pleasure.

When they break apart it's for air.

Damn air.

Mello looks lovingly into Nears eyes. "Oh Nate. My beautiful Nate." He says running a hand through his loves hair while his other hand is attached to the arm still wrapped around Near.

Near lets Mello play with his soft hair as he cuddles to the blonde even if both are standing. "Yes my handsome Mihael?" He hums in contentment.

Mello kisses Near on the nose. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry for leaving you."

"It's not your fault." Near replies. "It's Light's and mine."

"Don't blame yourself. It was in no way your fault." Mello tells his lover sternly.

"But if I wasn't defenseless then-" He is cut off by Mello kissing him. He moans softly and kisses back.

A minute into the kiss Mello breaks it.

"It is not your fault. If you want to blame anyone then blame that bastard of an uncle." He tells Near.

Near smiles softly and nods. "Ok." He says then lays his head on Mellos chest.

"I can find out more about where you came from." Mello whispers.

Near blinks and tilts his head to look up to Mello. "I am your brother. I came from your family."

"Yeah but I mean before the streets." Mello responds.

"It's not a big deal to me. I know I am your brother and lover. That's enough for me." Near tells him.

Mello smiles and gives Near another quick kiss. "If you have to make a woman pregnant then I understand and I will not be offended." He says knowing that Near or Light needs to do it but Light was having difficulty. "Just pretend they are me."

"But it just won't feel right." Near protests.

"I know." Mello quietly shushes him lovingly. "I know baby. But you know just as well as me that it has to be done so the kingdom won't be traveling panicked in the dark. I'll even possess someone for you so it'll be much better."

Near smiles. "That way I am loving you." He agrees. "But if need be then you can try to make me pregnant if what mother made me drink was a potion that lets me become pregnant."

"Yes and I will ask mother about it if I see her. Though you only belong to me so I'm not too sure on letting anyone else be inside you makes me feel more protective of you. Maybe if I continue to stay close to you as I have since I found my way back to you in spirit then just maybe it'll help gain your powers back since we support each other even in our powers." Mello smiles and kisses the top of Near's head again. "I will see you again soon my love."

Everything fades and Near finds himself awakening in his bed.

Near sits up and looks more determined than ever. "I will make sure you didn't die in vain." He says getting up and getting ready for the night as the sun is going down. He heads out once it is night and is instantly happily greeted by the night assassins under his rule. He goes to the coffin where Mellos body is and takes a deep breath before looking. He puts a hand on the see through top. "I will make sure you will rest peacefully. Wait for me in the afterlife my love." He says brining a hand to his lips giving two of his fingertips a kiss then puts them on the top right in line for Mellos lips. "I love you." He gives the ok to burry Mello's body after a moment. He turns to his night assassins as Mello's body is taken to be buried. "We will destroy Light!" He announces and the night assassins cheer.

The night assassins get to work following Nears orders as they practice for the bigger fight that will come sometime later.

As morning approaches Near and the night assassins head for bed.

Near lays in his bed and goes to sleep. He meets Mello again and he is instantly embraced by Mello.

"I have found out something." Mello informs Near.

"What is it?" Near asks.

"You really do have Yagami blood in you. It's a little hard to explain but I'll give you the address sometime. Just right now is not the time." Mello explains.

Near blinks interested and a little confused as he always thought he was born from another family who abandoned him in panic when they found he had power over water. "Really?"

Mello nods. "Yes but now is not the time." He says. "I will let you know when the time comes."

"I trust you Mello." Near places a kiss on Mello's cheek.

Mello leans down and whispers something in Nears ear only to lick the shell causing Near to shiver.

Near awakens in his bed and he sits up.

Matt pokes his head inside. "Hey." He greets his friend that's like a brother.

"Hey." Near greets back.

Matt comes in and closes the door behind himself. "Did you dream about Mello again?" He asks.

Near nods. "Flames are afraid of water but water runs strongly proud and noble while flames blaze fiercely bright and warm. Fire and water are a strange mix that usually doesn't work but together they were brighter than ever before." He says mostly to himself what Mello told him just before Near woke up.

Matt blinks. "What?"

"Never mind." Near waves it off. "Just talking to myself." He says.

"Ok…" Matt shrugs it off. "Well how are you feeling?"

"A little better. Seeing Mello again in my dreams has helped." Near admits.

"I see. Well you feel up to some practicing?" Matt offers.

Near nods, gets up and follows Matt to the living room where they still have everything set up.

Matt sits across from Near.

Near stares at the water in the cup giving full concentration. He can't get it to move and after five minutes he tries something else. He closes his eyes and thinks about Mello until it was like he could feel the other beside him. He opens his determined eyes and the glass of water starts seemingly vibrating.

Matt smiles. "You're doing it!" He cheers but he spoke too soon as the glass of water stops moving. "You are at least getting better." He says then blinks as for a moment he sees Mello's ghost floating a little above but mostly behind Near with a 'good job' smile directed as his lover before disappearing. He smiles knowing for sure now that Mello is watching over Near.

This is helping Near work to get his powers back because Mello is with him once again there to support him the best he can like he should.

"Let's try that again." Near says and focuses again trying to get it again but nothing happens. "Come on." He says to himself. "Come on." He keeps trying.

Matt and Near keep trying for a bit then Matt excused himself to make sure everything is all good in the rebellions home as he says to take a break but Near doesn't listen.

Near in the meantime keeps trying until he faints from exhaustion of straining himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

It's been almost half a year since Mello died.

Matt and Near are at their practicing again as Near tries to regain his powers once again.

Near so far has been able to make the water shake but not truly move so now hopefully he can get past that stage.

Matt watches as the other concentrates putting everything he has into getting his powers to work again.

Near watches as the cup of water shakes only for some water to fall out but it doesn't hit the table as he manages to keep it suspended in midair. His eyes light up and he tries moving the water only for it to drop.

Matt cheers. "There you go!" He cheers.

About a few months later Near is able to move a small amount of water making it a start to regaining his powers.

He and Mello have been meeting in dreams even having sex in their dreams but Near is still in no way pregnant so Matt begins to wonder if his theory that Near's body was just a little slow on it is true or if Near is actually not pregnant what so ever.

Meanwhile back at the palace….

Light comes into the room L is in just like every day. He would visit once a day then twice a day then whenever he gets the chance. He mostly sits and talks with L staying silent but L begins to wonder about things Light says since Light seems so human when he comes to talk to L.

This evening is going to be different though…..

Light climbs on top of L, something he's never done before, as L squirms demanding what Light thinks he's doing.

The raven feels some panic rise in his chest as he fears that Light is going to rape him. "What are you doing?!" L demands of the other as he tries to move back away from Light.

"Oh come my little raven. Stop fighting. I know you want this." Light purrs slightly and he moves L's legs apart as he kneels between them.

L tries to either get away or kick Light off of him. "I demand you stop!" He says strongly as he continues to struggle.

Light moves his face closer to L's. "My dear raven. Let yourself relax and enjoy this." He says then leans in sealing his lips over L's making the other freeze. The brunette closes his eyes as he continues to kiss the raven haired male.

L takes a moment to let his mind process this as the shock dies down then he starts struggling again.

Light kisses L harder and licks his bottom lip asking for entrance.

L shuts his eyes tightly and stubbornly closes his mouth.

Light pulls away and L turns his head away from the brunette. He reaches over and brushes some of L's hair, that fell in his face, to out of his face some behind his ear. "Don't be scared. I promise to be gentle." He tries to assure the no longer struggling male who refuses to look to Light.

After a few moments of waiting L cautiously cracks an eye open.

Light smiles seeing this. "There. See? It's not bad." He says and leans in making L quickly shut his eyes but opens them slightly in surprise as Light gently kisses his temple.

L's eyes flicker to Light's eyes as the brunette pulls back enough to look into L's eyes. "Why are you doing this?" He dares to ask.

"Sayu meant everything to me and I thought I would never ever find someone who is so important to me again. Then my eyes rested on you for the first time. I had a feeling that you were different….. Special. No one can replace Sayu but as time went on I found that you were good for me too. Not as good as Sayu but the closest anyone will ever get to Sayu." Light explains.

L isn't sure how to respond to that. He can't tell if it's a trick or not. "You're an evil king who is power hungry." He states deciding to be honest. "Your actions do not show anything but power hungry evil."

"Do my actions hurt you?" Light asks.

"Yes." L responds. "Of course it does."

Light blinks but when he opens his eyes only half way after closing them for a second. He then lowers his head down to L's shoulder, the one opposite of where L has his head turned to.

L blinks and does his best to keep his eyes on Light wondering what's going on.

"I'm sorry." Light says quietly but loud enough for L to hear.

L is surprised at how serious Light is.

Light lifts his head and looks into L's eyes once more as L turns to look to Light. "Let me make it up to you by making you feel good." He says then gently kisses L again closing his own eyes.

L's eyes are still open as Light kisses him. He feels like he is being pulled in two directions; one is the direction of giving into Light who is more human than he ever thought and the other in the direction of to continue to try to get away from Light. He isn't sure what to do. He isn't sure if he should give in or if he should continue to struggle. He heart wants to give in and his mind tells him to struggle.

Light pulls away to look at after the other doesn't respond. "Please my dear let me make it up to you." He says gently.

"Is this really the best way to do so?" L asks.

"It's the best I can think of to do at the moment." Light responds. "Let me make you feel good. I promise it'll be good. Open up." He leans down again and kisses L once more as his eyes close.

As the pros and cons of both options of struggling or not struggeling on going in L finds the pros of giving in much more appealing so he begins to respond to Light's actions slowly and he closes his eyes.

Light feels relief at this and licks L's bottom lip asking for entrance.

L hesitates then slowly opens his mouth a little in which Light's tongue slithers in exploring L's mouth.

Light does a quick exploration of L's mouth then starts coaxing L's tongue into a lustful dance with his own as L, still a little hesitant, continues to respond to Light in the way he hoped L would. His hands move down gently trailing along L's shirt making the other shiver. His hands slip under L's shirt.

L shifts feeling uncertain about this.

Light hushes him as he caresses L's body.

L is still a little uncertain about all of this but he knows that the pros of the situation are much better than what the cons are so he pushes the hesitant thoughts out of his mind. He is sure that this is the best course of action right now.

Light though seems rather happy that L is allowing this all to happen. He removes L's shirt so it is on L's arms above his head.

L can't do anything really as Light moves his kisses down to his neck. He gasps as Light nips a sensitive spot on his neck.

Enjoying the response Light begins to suck on that spot getting a moan from L which sends a shiver of pleasure and desire down his spine.

Lights hands slide down L's body and begins to tug on his pants.

L shifts and closes his eyes. "H-How far are you going?" He asks in a gasp.

"As far as you are comfortable in doing." Light responds and he pulls down L's pants and boxers. He gasps in lust as he takes in L naked as he tosses the pants and boxers to the floor. "Oh my dear little raven you make me need you so bad. So pent up with need." He slightly whimpers.

At those words L can't help himself as his mind seems to shut down allowing his heart control.

"Then have me."

Light grins and gives a quick kiss to L's lips before pulling back enough to let his breath ghost onto the others lips as he speaks. "As you wish." He reaches into his pocket pulling out a bottle of lube he had brought with him this time. He opens it while distracting L with some gentle kisses on his neck and he slicks three fingers in the non-scented lube. He keeps the lube bottle in one hand and the other hand lowers towards L's entrance. He teases the entrance with one lubed finger before slipping it inside.

L shifts at the strange feeling as he's never done this before.

"Shush." Light gently pets L's raven hair. "It's ok." He moves the finger in and out of L as L tries to get used to the feeling.

Soon L gets a little more used to it and seeing this Light moves his hand from L's hair to stroke his chest while adding another lubed finger.

L groans softly at the slight stretch.

Light makes a few comforting noises as he prepares L and gets a little impatient so he adds the final lubed finger stretching L so the other will be ready for when he will enter him.

After a bit more of stretching Light pulls his fingers out.

L is left slightly panting on the bed. He opens his eyes, that he hadn't realized he had closed, halfway to look to Light seeing the other remove his own pants and boxers.

"It's ok to be loud." Light almost whispers huskily. "I ordered that no one is allowed to be anywhere by the room and are not allowed to disturb us. Their faces told me they believe I will be trying to get you to speak information so they don't want to hear any cries of tortured pain they think you might make. So be as loud as you want." He explains while lubing up his erection. He drops the closed bottle of lube onto the bed and moves his hands to rest upon L's hips as he lines himself up with the ravens entrance. "It will feel great. Just bear with me for a moment."

"You aren't just trying to get information from me are you?" L asks without thinking though it doesn't help that his mind still seems to have shut down on him.

Light smiles then places a loving kiss on L's nose. "Of course not. I would never do that to you." He assures the other in a tone of honesty then he pushes himself into L.

"AH!" L flings his head back in pain as Light enters him.

Light tenderly kiss the underside of L's chin and only stops once he is fully inside. He waits until L calms down and gives a nod lowering his head to look to Light before nodding his head. He begins to thrust in and out as L gives pained noises that have a hint of pleasure within them.

Finally once L no longer seems to be in as much pain than before Light picks up the pace moving so he is thrusting harder and faster into L.

L moans get louder as pleasure takes over the pain. "Ah! Light! More!" His mind blank as his body is completely taken over by the fire of pleasure that he is receiving from the brunette.

Soon the bed is starting to shake as Light goes as hard and as fast as he can.

The two of them now moaning loudly to each other.

In what seems like no time L cries out as he cums.

Light moans as L tightens and trembles on his cock and pushes in as far as he can before cumming inside of the other. He manages to catch himself with his arms on the bed before he crushes L. He waits for the two of them to catch their breaths before pulling out and flops down to beside L snuggling with him as best as he can.

L blinks and as Light drifts asleep his mind comes back to him. He glances to Light then looks away to the ceiling that he had been watching before as Light drifted asleep. "What just what happened?" He questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

"There's gotta be something around here." A male sighs as he digs through some shelves. "But the question is where." He continues to search until a book falls down onto the ground with a loud thunk. "Huh?" He turns to look and sees a book that has some dust on it while there is some dust floating around showing it hasn't been touched in awhile. He bends down and picks it up looking at the front cover. "What's this?" He frowns at the dust and tilts it away from him only to let out a big huff of air blowing the dust off. He tilts the book back to him when done and opens it flipping through it as he skins the pages. He stops on one page and takes a closer look before pulling back beaming. "This is it! I found it!" He slams the book closed then turns hurrying away from the shelf sneaking out of the building then tries to not bring attention to himself as he walks hurrying away.

Later...

Near is in his home looking at a map of the kingdom as he thinks. He almost jumps when there is a knock on the door. He turns wondering who that could be. He gets up and heads on over to the door opening it to find Matt who has a book clutched to his chest. "Matt." He begins his greeting but an excited Matt cuts him off.

"Near! You'll never believe what I found!"

Near blinks feeling rather curious about what it could be though he knows it has something to do with that book. "Alright come on in." He lets Matt in and the two settle in the living room as Matt sits on the floor with Near moving to do the same. "What have you found?" He asks as he begins to twirl a strand of his hair.

"This!" Matt proudly holds the book out to show Near.

Near asks silently 'what about this book?' But remains silent to wait for Matt to tell him.

"You see." Matt pulls the book back to himself and quickly flips through the pages as he continues to speak. "Within this book I found something that may help with our dilemma." He says. "Something that can be extremely useful considering our situation."

Near tilts his head as he watches Matt flip through a few more pages before stopping.

"Ah! Here it is!" Matt says as he stops. He looks back to Near with a smile. "My idea that it was just taking awhile was false." He begins. "So when I tried to figure out what we could do I came across this." He shows Near who takes a look soon noticing what Matt is talking about.

Near looks up to Matt. "Do you think it will work?" He asks.

Matt nods. "I believe that it will." He assures Near pulling the book away. "I bet Mello is here but we just can't see him." He says. "So he should know about this."

"But who will be the one we will use?" Near asks.

"Well as I was hurrying here I was thinking." Matt places the book on his lap. "Mello trusts me and he trusts you. I think that if anyone were to do it then it would be someone close to you both. Also I'm not sure if we should let the others know just yet."

"I can see your point." Near says quickly understanding what Matt is trying to say. "I will go to sleep and talk to Mello about this."

"Ok. I'll go get all that I can ready and you let me know tonight." Matt says getting to his feet.

"Ok." Near agrees and Matt leaves with that. Near gets up and heads over to the couch laying down closing his eyes. He manages to get to sleep rather quickly as he has been falling asleep quite well lately probably due to the fact that he meets up with Mello in his dreams.

"Near."

Near's eyes open to half way then as he looks to look to Mello his eyes open the rest of the way. His eyes meet Mello's and he quickly moves forward hugging Mello while stealing a kiss from the other as he closes his eyes again.

Mello kisses back with his eyes also closed and he wraps his arms around Near's waist.

Once they break apart they look into each others eyes lovingly with their foreheads leaning against each other.

"Mello. There is something I must talk to you about."

"I heard." Mello confirms. "And… though I am still a little protective about someone doing this… It might work…"

"But it won't be someone else. It'll be you." Near tells him.

Mello smiles. "Yeah. Guess you're right as long as it really does work." He confirms.

"Who do you think we should use?" Near questions. "There's no avoiding that part."

Mello looks slightly thoughtful before giving a slight sigh. "Well. I think Matt's right. He's the only one that I can think of in trusting him to do this. I trust him to not steal you from me, I trust him to not try to keep you after the whole thing is over and I believe that Matt will be the one that will let me remain in control of the situation for the amount of time that is needed."

Near nods. "We thought that it would be him and don't worry. I'm yours and yours alone. Always and forever."

Mello grins and gives Near a small kiss as Near returns it. "I love you Near."

"I love you too Mello." Near responds without hesitance.

"Stay here for a bit. We can be together here and give Matt time to get anything needed done." Mello suggests.

"Ok." Near says in agreement and cuddles against Mello happily.

Mello holds him close.

Later…

Matt and Near now sit in the living room on opposite ends of the three seater couch.

Matt has everything he needs on the coffee table and the two are staring at them. He finally turns to Near. "So… He confirmed our idea?" He asks knowing he should ask before doing anything.

Near nods. "He did and he agreed with letting you do this." He informs Matt.

Matt takes a deep breath. "This is kind of making me nervous to think what will happen." He admits rubbing a hand against the back of his head.

"But we trust you Matt. So we know you can do this." Near assures him.

Matt smiles lowering his hand to his side. "Thank you. Both of you I you're listening Mello." He turns to the water bottle of light green liquid. "Well… Guess we should do this. People will think that we are planning or something so they won't disturb us…"

Near nods. "Let's do this before we take too long and people suspect that something is up." He says knowing that if they take too long people might start asking questions and right now they don't need to worry about that.

"Yeah." Matt agrees picking up the water bottle leaving the other items that is a small bottle of lube that has a special ingredient mixed in to make sure that it keeps up with the spell and the book just in case something goes wrong so they can try to find out what happened. "Well. Here goes nothing." He opens it bringing the bottle to his lips tilting his head back to drink the liquid not stopping until all of it's gone.

Just like the book said.

He lowers his head putting the water bottle on the table with the cap being set next to it. He leans back with a heavy sigh.

They remain silent as they wait to see if it worked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Matt's eyes begin to droop. "Man. I'm suddenly really tired." He says then has a big yawn.

"Maybe it's working." Near responds.

However Matt doesn't seem to even hear him as he mummers incoherently before falling asleep with his head tilted to the side.

Near waits for a few moments then suddenly Matt's body begins to glow softly before the softly glowing light surrounds his body. He watches hopeful that it is working.

Suddenly instead of light there is a flash of black fire over Matt's body.

When the fire dies down it reveals what has happened…..

Mello blinks open his blue eyes finding that he seems to be in Matt's place.

"Mello!" Near jump hugs the other who happily accepts the hug.

"Near!" Mello replies just as happily.

They pull away enough to let their foreheads be against each other then they share a kiss only pulling away for air.

"We probably don't have long." Near says. "As much as I wish we did."

"I know." Mello assures him. "But I still will be with you either way."

Near nods then is suddenly being picked up bridal style being carried off towards the bedroom.

Mello lays Near down onto the bed then climbs on top of him. He, knowing that their time is limited, he quickly strips them of their clothes so that they are ready. He quickly wets his fingers with his saliva as Near makes sure that he is in position. He lowers his hand down towards Near's entrance sliding his first finger inside.

Near can't help the smallest moan at the familiar feeling as Mello stretches him to prepare him. "Go ahead." He says to Mello when he feels that he is ready which isn't long and besides he was feeling a little impatient.

Mello nods trusting Near and he removes his fingers before spitting onto his hand to rub it on his cock. He lines himself up and watches Near's face as he enters the other.

Near groans softly as he feels the pain but the feeling of pleasure and being whole again is also there.

Mello gets in all the way then waits a few moments to make sure he gives Near a little time to adjust before he pulls out then slams back in.

Near moans out at this and arches his back towards Mello's body.

Seeing the pleasant response Mello does it again getting a slightly louder moan from Near.

Mello picks up the pace and soon Near is no longer in any pain. He is soon slamming into Near causing the bed to shake and creak slightly.

Near and Mello's moans mix together within the air as this continues.

Mello leans down until his breath ghosts over one of Near's ears. "I'm close."

"Me… Me too." Near half pants half moans back in response.

"Together." Mello lets out a moan and he moves as fast and hard as he can.

"AH!" Near flings his head back allowing Mello to nibble gently there. "Mihael!" He moans out the others name as he cums.

"Nate!" Mello moans back against Near's neck as he cums inside of the other. He manages to keep himself supported with his hands and elbows on the bed on either side of Near's head.

They stay there until they come down from their orgasmic high.

Mello pulls out of Near then shifts getting up as they catch their breaths. "As much as I would love to just stay here with you I can't."

Near shifts until he is sitting up. "I know." He assures Mello as the other begins to dress.

Mello, now dressed, comes back over to Near sharing a final kiss then they stare into each other's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Near responds then they share another kiss before Mello straightens heading off to the doorway where he pauses.

Mello turns back to Near. "I know that you can regain your powers fully and take down Light."

"And I'll make sure that if our children are not old enough then that someone trustable can teach them and rule until they are old enough." Near says. "Just in case something happens and I can't do that."

Mello nods. "I trust your decisions." He then heads out of the room probably to go back to the living room.

Near gets up wanting to make sure that when Matt awakens with his body back that he knows that he is dismissed so he gets dressed not in any particular rush. He decides that he will get some rest after dismissing Matt. He heads towards the living room and sure enough Matt is just awakening slouched in the couch. He approaches as Matt turns to him with half open eyes.

"Near!" Matt leaps up to his feet as his eyes open fully. "Did it work? I couldn't tell. I passed out and awoke floating in a strange place. I mean there was this distant light but I didn't go for it just in case it worked. Then a little later the light got brighter and I'm waking up here."

"Matt calm down." Near speaks before Matt can say another world. "It worked. But now that it's over you can leave now."

Matt's body relaxes upon hearing that it worked. "That's good. And ok. I guess you'll want to rest. Good luck and I hope that this plan will end with success." He then heads off leaving the home.

"Me too." Near says softly to himself as he watches Matt leave. "And I hope that if it is a success then it truly is Mello's." He turns upon hearing the door close then he heads off to go get some rest now. He'll worry about who's it is when that time comes.

…

Light blinks awake and he finds that L must have drifted asleep at some point or is a good actor of being asleep. He gets up and clothes L then himself only to turn back to the other. He goes over and places a gentle kiss to his cheek then he grabs the paper left in the room just in case anything needed to be written down though for a different purpose than what others believe it is for. He finishes what he has to do then heads off out of the room closing the door behind himself and he heads off to the throne room knowing what he must do. He makes sure that he looks presentable as he heads there so he is as ready as he can be once there.

When he enters the throne room he finds a servant and two guards awaiting him there.

"Any luck your majesty?" The servant timidly asks.

"Not quite yet but there is something I wish to try." Light says.

"We are ready to assist in any way we can." The servant says obviously wondering just what Light plans to do.

Meanwhile…

L finds himself blinking awake though not remembering when he had drifted off. He glances to the side not seeing Light but notices the note on the nightstand.

 _Do not worry dear raven. I will be back._

 _Promise._

He notices the heart in the corner by the end of the word promise. He turns away from the note to stare at the ceiling in thought. He wonders to himself what will happen now that….. well…. _That_ happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Figures move through the darkness as eyes scan the shadows.

Suddenly a fist is raised into the air causing all moving figures masked within the darkness to slow to a stop.

The figure in the lead lowers the fist then peers over a bush.

Ahead of the figures is a group of unaware beings.

The figure in the lead raises a hand again then begins signaling.

All fingers pointing to the left then going back to a fist before doing the same thing but pointing to the right then pointing to straight ahead with the final fist being lowered. All done in a quick fashion to try to keep them from bringing attention to themselves.

Figures sneak along following the commands of the silent signals and soon the figures have made a small half circle then they begin to move forward as the leader of the figures moves forward.

With a final flick of the wrist from the leader the group of figures charge quickly slamming into the unsuspecting group of three.

The three let out cries of surprise before pushing the five attackers away so they may draw their swords. They do so and point the weapons forward in warning.

"You must be with the traitors to our King! Come quietly to face your punishment that King Light will decide and you might be shown mercy!" One of the three says in a commanding tone.

"Never!" The leader of the five charges taking a swing with the sword in hand towards the one of the three that spoke.

The one that spoke raises his sword causing the two metal weapons to clash together.

The others also begin fighting as the sounds of weapons clashing are heard.

The two leaders are left alone to fight while for the rest it's two against one.

The leader of the small group from the rebellious group takes a swift swing managing to slam a hit on the other groups leader.

The leader of the three that are loyal to Light yelps out in pain as his arm is slashed with a splash of blood coming from. He snarls and swings his own sword toward the leader of the group from the rebellious group but the attack is blocked by a swing from the other.

The leader of the attacking rebellious group knocks the sword away long enough then sends a blast of wind right towards the other managing to knock him off his feet. He then moves forward quickly to on top of the other straddling the other's chest with the sword threatening close to the mans neck.

"So you have the power of wind…. Like the other one…" The other leader looks right into the leader of the small rebellion group that is attacking. "No way… Gevanni?"

Gevanni pauses a little surprised but it opens a window of opportunity so the other takes it and slashes Gevanni hitting him in the arm. He yelps in pain and is suddenly shoved off of the other.

The other gets up and quickly charges for Gevanni. "It ends here!" He growls. "You filthy traitor! I thought you at least would have been loyal to Light!" He thrusts the tip of his sword straight for Gevanni who is trying to raise his own sword in time to try to block the attack. "I was hoping you only moved to someplace to serve Light better yet you dared to turn your back on him and join those traitors!"

Gevanni finds he won't get his sword up in time so he drops his sword and creates a circle of swirling wind catching the tip of the enemies sword like a shield. "Light doesn't deserve to be king." He growls back as he shifts his other hand to try to reach for his sword knowing that he can't just keep this wind shield going. He needs to preserve his powers for when he really needs it in this fight. "You are blind to his true nature of evil it seems."

The other pulls back his sword raising it above his head. "You are a true traitor." He snarls in rage. "So you will die like the traitor that you are!" He swings the sword down.

Gevanni stops the spell of wind and grabs the sword swiftly getting it up just a half a second before the collision happens.

As the two weapons hit each other a few sparks end up going flying as the two scrape against each other.

But this move has saved Gevanni as he has managed to knock the sword to go above his shoulder instead of wherever it was going to end up striking him.

He raises a foot slamming a kick into the others stomach knocking him back. He gets up. "You are nothing but a blind loyalist." He charges even as the other raises his own sword.

…. Pain…..

Gevanni gasps in pain as he feels it shoot through his body. He glances to the sword stabbing into his shoulder then he turns back to the other in time to see the life starting to die from his eyes as blood from the stab wound in his chest is soaking his clothing.

The other's hand falls from his weapon and the last light of life leaves his eyes.

Gevanni pulls out his sword and takes a step back. "Your blindness lead you to your demise." He says to himself then he raises his head looking to the others. He sees one of the other enemies dead while the other that is badly wounded is stumbling off as fast as possible.

One of those in Gevanni's group is about to charge after the wounded man.

"Wait! Halle! Don't!" Gevanni says getting the others attention. "Let him go. He can carry a message. Let's do what we can for our wounds then head back. When we get back I'll report to Matt about what happened."

Halle nods in agreement letting herself relax. She heads over to Gevanni who pulls the sword out of his shoulder. She examines his wounds as she lets one hand become like a light as a yellowish white glow of light surrounds it. "I can't do anything about the stab wound." She says. "Since I have two powers they are weaker."

"Do what you can." Gevanni says. "It's at least something. Better than nothing."

Halle raises a hand to the slash Gevanni has and a small yellowish white light glows around her hand, that is a little more white than her other hand, as she uses her powers healing Gevanni's slash as if it wasn't there saved for any dried blood or blood stains on the skin.

"I can handle any other wounds until we get back. Save as much power as you can." Gevanni says stepping back after that.

Halle nods and goes to help the others before the group heads back home.

…..

A man hurries into the throne room just before Light could move to begin to leave it. "Your highness! The patrol came back!" He says quickly bowing.

"Great. I've been interested in hearing about what they have to report." Light says since today everything was getting ready for the interrogation tomorrow since they had to make sure everything would be perfect.

"Well." The man removes his helmet that is more like a hat. "Only one returned… Badly wounded… He reports being attacked. The others didn't make but he was allowed to escape once he managed to get away from the two attacking him." He reports. "Is this bad news?"

Light looks slightly thoughtful. "It is most likely a warning."

"A warning?" The man asks almost not wanting to hear that answer. He is brand new at being a royal guard well technically a royal guard in training so he doesn't feel he's had enough experience to fight in a possibly huge battle just yet.

"A warning that the rebellious group is still out there and that they have not been discouraged. That they are still very active wherever they happen to be hiding out." Light says looking off into the distance over the man's head for a moment as he speaks before looking back to the man. "Get him healed. We will continue patrols as normal right now and we shall see if we see anymore signs of movement at all."

"Yes sir." The man bows his head.

"Then go! That is all!"

The man hurries off upon hearing that command and as he hurries away he puts his helmet hat back on.

"Well… I wonder how he's doing…" Light whispers to himself then moves off leaving the throne room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

L sighs slightly as he stares at the ceiling in thought. He hasn't really had anything to do for a while now leaving him to his own thoughts which he isn't sure is a good idea or not. After all his mind is reminding him that fate seems to be trying to make sure that he knows for absolute certain that he should be with Light. He almost sighs again at that very thought. He doesn't like it when he is so uncertain about things because a part of him feels like he should follow this destiny trail laid out before him while another part of him is telling him to not do so thus heading out into darkness away from the path.

Suddenly L's thoughts are snapped out of his head if only for a moment as the door creaks open.

He tilts his head to take a look and watches as Light enters shutting the door behind himself.

Light looks to L meeting his eyes then moves over to the other before sitting down beside L's torso on the bed. "Greetings my little raven." He says. "I told you that I'd be back." He reaches over and gently trails three or four of his finger nails that are the back of his fingers along L's cheek. "How are you?" He asks.

L sorts through his thoughts of what he should or should not do as he tries to figure out what he should do. He also watches Light for any signs of anything that he can read from the other. "Fine."

Light watches L for a few moments then nods. "That is good. But are you feeling a little sick of the bed?"

L blinks and watching Light scanning him for any signs that it might be a trap of some kind. "Well I suppose a little exercise or freedom does sound good." He says keeping himself on alert.

"Well I can give you that. I can give you freedom." Light says in an offer. "Maybe not complete freedom but at least some freedom from that bed."

….

Near comes out of his home and closes the door behind himself. He begins walking to head to go get some more food.

"Hey Near." Ide greets.

"Greetings Ide." Near responds then heads on his way and spots Matt talking to a patrol so he heads to go find out if there's trouble.

Halle's eyes flicker spotting Near and Matt follows her gaze.

Matt smiles in greeting. "Ah hey Near." He greets. "The patrol just got back." He explains. "They came across a group of Light's men. They took them down and left one to carry on the message that we are still active."

Near nods. "Alright. We don't want to get any civilians too scared to leave Light too relaxed about no more attacks from us." He says though it might have been good to go for the surprise it might be better to do this.

They are not aiming to just kill everyone that are not in their group and if they just attack when everyone thinks that they no longer exist it could cause the death of innocent civilians.

Matt nods. "Yes."

"I will be taking a patrol later." Near says.

Matt blinks in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Near nods at Matt. "Don't worry."

"I trust you." Matt responds with a nod.

Near turns back to the patrol. "Go get healed and get some rest." He says.

"As you wish." Gevanni nods then the patrol leaves to do so.

Near turns to Matt. "You get some rest. You need it. I will take over." He tells the other. "Just like before."

Matt yawns and nods only to head off to his own home to get some rest.

Near turns and continues to head to get some food as he glances around himself.

It's rather peaceful seeming.

There are people going about their lives, playing or training.

Though everyone knows that one day another attack will be lead when Near and Matt say so. Thus people are obviously doing their best while they wait for the announcement of when the next attack comes.

Near turns and arrives where they have the people in charge of food who have set it up like a market. He remembers making sure that it is set up so that everyone can get something to eat.

Whenever food is running low they will do what they can by either finding it in the wild or get it from a town or something.

They have people who are not seen as suspicious in certain parts to help get things like food as well. These people will often appear as civilians but in secret are helping the rebellion at the same time.

He gets some food then heads home putting it away then grabs a snack before going to be out and about again. He thinks of who he is going to bring with him on his patrol later. He gets a list of names then heads to go about letting them know. He finds Mogi, Ide and Aizawa hanging out together. "You three." He says and they turn to him no longer talking to each other. "You will be a part of a patrol with me when the moon is at it's highest." He informs them.

Ide nods. "You can count on us."

Near nods back. "I know I can." He assures him then heads off to find the last two members. He kind of wishes that Gevanni could have joined as he is rather good at stealth but he needs time to rest as well as heal right now. He spots Ukita and Rester and he heads to approach them. "Ukita. Rester."

The two turn to him.

"Yes Near?" Ukita asks.

"I would like you to be ready for a patrol when the moon is at it's highest. I will be joining." Near informs the two.

"Of course." Rester nods.

"I will see you then." Near heads off and heads into his home to check the map for areas to start to at least get an idea of where they should go on this patrol. "We have to get it all right." He says to himself as his eyes scan the map working out in his mind the perfect spots to go to without having too many that will exhaust the others. He also plans on how they will do everything on this patrol to get the most out of it. He of course knows that they will probably have to do this a few times but it's best to start now.

…. The moon is at it's highest…..

The patrol is all set to go and just awaiting Near.

Near comes over joining them. "Let's go. We need to get going." He tells them not wanting to waste any more time.

The others nod and follow Near as they head on out trusting him in whatever he has planned for this patrol.

Near hopes that everything will go according to plan tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

The patrol keeps moving as they move closer and closer to the town that holds the palace. They stay low and continue moving as quietly as possible then once they can see the town they stop to peer over a bush.

People of the town that are awake right now are walking minding their own business seemingly without a care in the world. As if they were unaware that another attack was indeed coming though when is still a little unclear at the moment.

"What's the plan?" Rester asks.

"We are going to scope the area." Near responds slightly glancing around. "Half of you go over that way and half of you go the other way. Don't let yourselves be seen or get caught. Look for anything that might be important or helpful. We will meet up here after so don't take too long but get a good idea of an important areas."

The group nods and does as Near says.

Near turns back to the entrance way and begins mapping out what he can with the town that he can see from where he is. He calculates good ways to possibly go when they will attack. He moves to get a little closer being cautious as he uses nature to hide himself alongside the shadows. He ducks behind a tree only to peer out taking a closer look at the town. He spots a few routes that look like not many people go but right now he only makes mental notes about them as he doesn't want to risk going inside the town at least right now. He ducks back behind the tree he is hiding behind just as a guard starts to turn to look in his direction. He waits a few moments only to hear some footsteps moving closer and closer to him. He allows his breathing to quiet down and he stays still to avoid stepping on anything that might alert the person who is moving closer.

However as the footsteps continue to come closer and closer to him he begins to think that he might have to fend off an attacker without alerting anyone in the town.

He only moves one hand as he pulls out a sharp pocket knife since right now his powers will not work especially for this fight. He stays hidden giving whoever it is a chance to just turn around and leave.

The footsteps slow to a stop and Near waits for what will happen next.

"Could have sworn I sensed someone over here…." A gruff voice speaks to himself. "Maybe it was my imagination?" The voice pauses before speaking again. "Anyone out there?!"

Near spots a fox not too far away and begins carefully moving towards it while staying close to the tree then stops once the fox dashes away making a bunch of noise.

The person on the other side of the tree yelps in surprise and throws a sword at the fox hitting it in the back of the chest killing it instantly. Then with a small pause the person laughs going to retrieve the sword letting Near see that it is indeed the guard he spotted just a few moments before. "It was nothing but a stupid fox." The guard turns heading back to town. "Silly me for getting all worked up for nothing."

Near lets the guard get far enough away before letting his breathing return to normal. He begins heading away from the town to get back to the meeting place. He ducks behind bushes and trees until he reaches the meeting spot as the others come to join him. "Did anyone find anything?" He asks once everyone is back.

"Not much more than that we don't know already." Rester says. "We found a path with what we could see was boarded up houses. It's on the outskirts of the town a third of the way to half way to the direction that the palace is but we didn't get any closer just in case there's guards there."

Near nods. "That might be useful." He says slightly thoughtfully. "Anything else?"

"A few new faces on the guards." Rester says. "Though it's possible we just didn't see them before."

"Or they are recruiting more guards." Near says mostly to himself. "We'll need to be cautious of that."

"Yes and that is all that we have to report." Rester says with a nod.

"Ok." Near turns to Ukita and his group. "What'd you find?"

"They've extended by a house or two one fourth of the way past halfway the direction of the palace." Ukita says. "We saw people in that area but it was only about two people." He reports. "That's all anything new that we could find."

"Ok. We will retreat for now. I think all of us has found things that might help us if we play our cards right. Though for now we head home." Near says.

So the patrol heads to go home being as stealthy as they were before.

….

L turns to look to Light upon hearing this. "Oh?"

"Under certain circumstances." Light says. "I don't want anything to happen to you if the others see you as if you forced me to take you out or something." He begins to explain. "You see you need to promise that if I let you be able to get some exercise a little then you must keep what we use to block your magic on the whole time and you cannot attack me. I am only telling you this before your own safety. You have no idea how much I need you." He watches L's eyes. "So please don't try anything that might get you hurt or killed."

L lets himself ponder over the pros and cons of the situation but the pros win. "Alright." He agrees.

Light's face lights up in happiness upon hearing that single word come from L's mouth. "That's great! Oh thank you!" He says happily. "I will go get the bracelet that will keep you from using your powers." He then leaves the room in a hurry.

L turns to look away from the open doorway in slight thought. "I can use all of this to my advantage." He says quietly to himself making sure to keep his voice whispered or under his breath. "I will see how far we can explore right now."

Someone enters the room and L turns to look to see who has entered into the room through the door Light had left open.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

Light has returned with a blue bracelet in his hand. He walks over to L and reaches for the handcuffs as L watches as best as he can.

The hand cuffs are released and Light slides the bracelet onto L's wrist.

L sits up glancing down to his wrists that are a little red from the cuffs.

Light looks to L's wrists then gently takes them into his hands causing L to look to him. "I'm sorry. The cuffs must have been too tight on you." He apologises before bringing them up to gently kiss each wrist once.

L isn't fully sure how he feels about all of this at the moment as he watches.

Light pulls away to look into L's eyes still holding his wrists almost delicately. "We will fix that when we return." He says in a promising tone. "Now come. You must be dying to get up and about." He pulls away and L gets to his feet.

L is a little uncertain at first but feels a little better once he is on his feet.

"Come. Allow me to show you around." Light says with a smile and takes the lead to out of the room.

L follows looking around himself as they walk. He notices that any guards they pass by watch him almost like hawks when they pass like he is really suspicious. He ignores them and continues to look around himself taking in his surroundings.

Light opens a door and L turns only to see a balcony. "Come. You probably want fresh air." He says.

L steps out onto the balcony and heads over to the railing glad that it is nighttime right now. He stops at the railing and glances up to the sky as the first time in a while that he's actually been allowed outside.

Light is by the doors when a nervous servant approaches.

"Um your majesty." The servant speaks keeping his voice down in hopes that L will not hear.

Light turns to the servant who is playing with his own hands out of nervousness. "Yes?"

"Are you um sure that this is a good idea?" The servant asks keeping his head down slightly.

Light's eyes narrow. "Are you questioning me?" He demands. "Do you not trust me?"

The servant squeaks and lowers his head even more. "I trust you." He says. "It's just…." He glances to L. "I just don't trust him."

Light growls making the servant jump out of fear. He lights his one hand on fire obviously only as a warning. "I don't care. You should know that he cannot use his powers because of the bracelet. He will not lay a hand on me unless he wishes to die. I know what I am doing and you should trust me to do what I need to do." He tells the servant in a stern angry voice. "If you question me one more time you will never be working in this castle again."

"Y-yes sir! I'm sorry your highness." The servant drops to his knees with his face close to the ground in respect before dashing off back into the palace cowering.

Light extinguishes his hand with a flick of his wrist before turning to look to L. He goes over to the other standing beside him and L glances to him as he comes up to beside the raven. "It is a beautiful night." He mentions as he looks to the sky.

"Yeah…" L turns back to looking to the sky.

Light's eyes flicker to the other. "Is everything alright my raven?" He asks.

"I just kind of missed the fresh air and the night." L admits laying his chin on his arms that crossed on the railing. "It's nice to be out again. Even if it's just on a balcony."

Light smiles softly. "Well then we should do this more often."

L's eyes flicker to him seeing Light's smile.

Light turns to look to the other. "Does that sound good to you?" He asks.

L raises his head turning his head to Light scanning his eyes for a few moments before nodding. "I'd like that." He agrees.

Light almost grins. "Great! It sounds good."

They turn back to the sky as L scans the stars finding the constellations that are out tonight.

Light pretends to be interested in looking at the sky but sneaks glances to L as the other scans the sky as best as he can from where they are.

Suddenly a few leaves blow by like a line and seem to carry a voice on them.

 _You choose well._

Light's eyes widen upon hearing Sayu's voice. He watches in surprise as the leaves fly off staying together. He turns to look to L who closes his eyes enjoying the slight breeze that blows by. "Thank you." He says quietly under his breath meant for his sister.

After staying out there for a bit pointing out a few constellations the two head back inside.

Light glances to the time and knows that he doesn't have long left since he must make sure he is ready for the interrogation that will take place when the sun is in the sky. He decides to enjoy this as much as he can while he can in the meantime.

….

Matt blinks awake though it is pretty early for him to be waking up and he gets up glancing out the window in time to see Near's patrol heading to go get some rest. He heads on out to go see Near. "Welcome back." He says and Near turns to him.

"Greetings Matt." Near responds watching the other.

"Find anything?" Matt asks stretching a little.

"Only some things." Near responds with a shrug.

"Ah ok." Matt gives a nod.

"Oh and Matt."

"Yes?"

"We are to not have anyone engage in fights unless absolutely necessary. This is because of our next attack that is going to happen. We need to work on getting ready and not get more injuries." Near explains.

Matt nods. "I can agree with your point." He responds.

"Great. Then I am heading to bed." Near begins heading to his home.

"Ok goodnight." Matt says and turns to his place to quickly get ready for the day.

Near settles in bed not bothering to change and closes his eyes waiting for sleep to come. He soon is drifting off only to blink his eyes open with Mello standing before him. He smiles and hugs the other who returns it.

"I believe that it is time for you to find out the truth." Mello whispers in Nears ear.

Near blinks and pulls away to look to the other as he continues.

"The address will be given to you. Don't worry though. I know you can do it." Mello tells him. "You'll find out where you came from and I'll try to answer anything you have not gotten an answer to." He pecks Near's lips for a split second before continuing. "I know you said that it didn't matter to you but I think you deserve to know."

"I trust you." Near says. "I will take a look into it then."

Mello nods. "Yes. The address is…."

Near awakens finding the sun to be out but he knows that it was probably a good time to awaken anyways. He gets up and heads to take a shower before changing into clean clothes.

Once he feels that he is ready he heads out of his place.

Matt turns in surprise at this. "You're up really early." He comments.

"There is something that I must do." Near responds. "Stay in charge while I am gone."

Matt frowns in worry but nods anyways. "Ok. Return safely."

"I promise I will." Near says then he heads off to go to the address that Mello had given him in his dream. He walks through along the country side in slight thought as he wonders just what exactly he is going to find out when he arrives. He still keeps alert for any signs of danger however he comes across none as he arrives to the edge of town and is facing the house on the outskirts.

The house that is the address that was given.

He looks over the slightly small yet cozy home before him for a few moments before swallowing harshly and moving towards it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

He steps up onto the front doorstep and raises his hand knocking. He lowers his hand to his side and waits to see if there is an answer.

After a few moments of silence Near wonders if anyone is even home then he hears footsteps approaching the door.

Once at the door the footsteps stop.

There is a moment or two of silence before a woman's voice speaks.

"W-who is it?"

Near pauses as he wonders what he should say in return. His real name? His alias? A new alias? Not giving a name at all? He suddenly isn't sure especially since there is the chance that the royal guard might be called or something.

Luckily he doesn't need to dwell on it as the door begins opening inward in a hesitant manner.

When the door is open Near finds himself facing a woman as their eyes meet.

She is taller than him though it's not surprising, ginger hair and kind honey eyes. She is wearing a grey blouse with tan pants and black house slippers. "Oh my."

…..

Light had made sure L got safely back to the room again then went to the throne room where he now stands.

A guard comes in. "Sir. It is ready."

Light turns to the guard with his hands behind his back and he nods. "Good. Then we will begin right away."

"Yes sir." The guard nods and he walks with Light to the two rooms.

The rooms are by the dungeon as they are like interrogation rooms. They were created just in case someone tried something on any royalty only to be caught would have a place where they can get information out of them if needed.

Light turns to the window that is a mirror on the other side and finds BB sitting there in the chair at the metal table with his hands obviously cuffed to the table.

"Do you want us to do this sir?" The guard asks looking away from BB to Light.

BB raises his head from looking at the table to look at the two way mirror as if he's staring at Light.

Light's eyes narrow a little as his eyes meet the other's red ones even if all BB is really seeing is a mirror. "No."

The guard blinks at this answer.

"I wish to do this one." Light says with slight iciness in his voice.

"Y-yes sir." The guard takes a step back in fear from this. "We will stand by. Everything you need will be waiting at the door."

"Good." Light nods then turns heading to go into the room.

BB turns to look when the door is opened with Light walking in having a servant wheel in a cart with some boxes on it.

Once they are inside and the door closes Light stops.

Light turns to the servant. "You are free to leave."

The servant nods then turns opening the door dashing away obviously not wanting to be anywhere near the room.

Light turns to BB then goes over to the table as BB glares at him and the door to the room shuts. "Shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"What the fuck do you want from me?" BB growls.

"Such a foul mouth you have there." Light says as he gives an icy glare at BB. "What do you think I want? Information."

"Hah." BB practically snorts slightly turning his head away. "You must be dreaming."

Light creates a small fire ball above his finger then launches it at BB burning his cheek by his mouth.

BB's teeth clench but he endures the hit.

"So you are choosing the hard way." Light says. "This is your last warning. The easy way or the hard way." His eyes remain on the other.

"Fuck you." BB spits in anger.

"The hard way it is." Light goes over to the cart and opens a box on the top part of the cart.

"Now he's done it." A guard watching from the other side of the two way mirror mutters to the other.

The other guard nods.

Light looks at the tools placed there.

A hook, a large sharp looking knife, a hacksaw, pliers with blades on the one end and a scalpel.

Light checks in the box next to that finding a pot that has a warning written in black on it.

 _Warning! Poisonous liquid! Do not touch!_

Beside the pot are pliers and a hammer.

Light smiles but goes back to the other box as a plan forms within his mind. He picks up the knife. "We'll start easy then if you continue to refuse the worse it will be." He turns and goes over to BB.

"Good luck with that." BB snorts. "What are _you_ going to do? Stab me to death like you did to your father?"

Light snarls and slashes BB's arm by his shoulder. "Do not accuse an innocent of a crime they didn't commit." He growls.

"Pah! Innocent my ass." BB responds. "And I am speaking of a crime one of guilt committed. You are the one that accused innocents of a crime you committed."

"So I see. You've been fed lie after lie." Light says not attacking right away. "That is how they get people to follow them. Interesting."

"Lies? Oh no. They are not lies."

"Until you believed them. Or…." Light smirks softly. "Maybe you were so stupid that you believed them right away."

"Excuse me but I happen to hold a very high IQ thank you very much." BB slightly growls.

"I doubt it if you are believing lies handed to you." Light responds. "Now. To business." He leans a little closer. "Give us any information you have."

"You want information?" BB smirks. "I'll give you something."

Light smiles. "I'm glad you see things our way." He says. "Tell us."

"The murderer?" BB smirks a little more. "I am staring right at him. There's no doubt about it."

Light growls. "You continue with those lies? I would never kill father."

"Pah. You're the one telling lies." BB retorts.

Light slams the knife into BB's shoulders.

BB only grunts as he endures the pain.

"Stop this nonsense and give us the information we want. We want you to tell us information on your little rebellion group." Light hisses.

BB glares at Light. "You fucking murderer."

"Speak of information!" Light commands. "If you do then you can stop this pain you are getting."

"In. Your. Fucking. DREAMS!"

Light slashes BB's cheek this time causing BB's head to slightly turn away from the brunette as a result. "Perhaps we are using the wrong tool." He says going back to the cart.

"You're only interested in our little group because we can take away the only thing you care for. The throne." BB states.

Light turns with a glare. "I am doing this for father and for Sayu. Both murdered." He tells the raven. "Making sure the kingdom doesn't fall into the hands of murderers is only a bonus."

BB laughs as Light turns to replace the knife with a new torture weapon.

Light picks up the hook but puts it back after not seeing how it will help here. He checks one of the two lower shelves and opens another box. He looks inside finding a pistol. He raises his eyebrow but picks it up nonetheless. He gets up turning back to BB.

BB is watching him as he approaches.

Light aims the gun at BB's leg. "Are you going to speak the information we speak?"

"You're really going to go for the legs?" BB questions.

"Of course." Light responds.

"I expected a murderer like you to go for a better spot like maybe the torso." BB snorts in amusement.

Light pulls the trigger hitting BB's leg.

"Ah!" BB gasps a little loudly but holds back on as much pain as he can.

"Speak information about your little rebellion group!" Light demands.

"Mihael and Nate are innocent." BB says in response. "There. You have your information."

"It is a lie. It is useless."

BB actually laughs at this.

Light sighs and lowers the gun. "Perhaps we are going after the wrong person." He says with a frown only to smirk. "Perhaps your so called precious lover will give us the information we seek." He says as he puts the gun on the cart.

"You fucking hurt him and I'll kill you!" BB snarls.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" Light asks glancing back. "Well then. Maybe you'll get lucky and won't hear his screams." He leaves the room as a guard comes in to get the cart.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING HURT HIM OR SO HELP ME!" BB's yells as Light leaves but Light keeps going.

Light arrives back on the other side of the two way mirror. "Let's try the other." He says. "Perhaps we will get something out of him. But if not we can maybe use him by showing his injuries to this one and maybe even hurt him in front of his lover. One of them will spill in the end."

"Yes sir." The guard walks with Light to the other room where A sits cuffed to the table like BB is and Light along with the guard stands on the one side of the two way mirror looking into the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

"Um." The woman glances around before turning to Near. "You should come inside before someone sees." She steps aside and Near moves inside the house with the woman closing the door behind him.

Near politely takes off his shoes then follows the woman deeper into the house to the living room where a man lays in an armchair.

The man has light blonde hair and is wearing a black quarter sleeved shirt with jeans and no shoes or socks. He turns and his light grey eyes land on Near in which he jumps to his feet. His eyes scan Near as if to see if this is really real before turning to the woman obviously worried about this.

The woman gives the man a look before going around and closing the living room curtains. She turns to the man and Near when done. "Both of you sit on the couch. We have a few things to discuss." She says.

Near nods and moves over to the couch where he sits down while the man settles back on the armchair and the woman sits closer to the man on the couch.

The woman takes a deep breath and turns to Near. "I'm sure that you have a lot of questions." She begins and Near gives her a nod. "Well we will do what we can to explain everything as well as answer any questions you have." She tells him.

"Thank you." Near nods softly.

"Well…. Where do we begin?" The man asks.

"Perhaps we should begin by explaining what happened." The woman offers an idea as Near begins to twirl a strand of hair.

The man nods and the two turn to Near. "Well. First thing is introductions." He says. "Nate. My name is Shadow and this is my wife Astelle." He says and gestures to the woman as Near looks from the man to the woman as they are introduced.

"You may call me Nate or Near." Near informs them. "Near is my nickname."

Astelle smiles gently. "It's cute." She says gently. "Now before we start having any questions asked we should explain what happened."

Near nods and listens to what they have to say.

"Well… It started with that my dear Astelle here could not bear children without help. But she wanted a child and so did I." Shadow begins. "So we went to a special medical center designed to help those like us. After all Astelle could carry but her eggs would die before reaching the womb." He says. "So using a donated egg and my sperm the team was able to get Astelle pregnant with their technology. We were excited." He pauses as he shifts slightly. "Then when you were born…. We thought that everything would be fine… Until you began to show the power of water…." He trails off looking away.

Astelle takes over. "We panicked. We thought that if this was found out about then we would get in trouble or killed or something. Out of our panic we made a rash decision… One we do regret… We gave you away to the streets… And we are sorry for that." She tells Near looking down to her lap. "For the time after that we worried about you and regretted our choice of what to do… But we were too scared of something happening if we went to look for you… There might have been an investigation and then it would be found out you'd have the power of water… something that there was no way civilians like us could hide. So we stayed away from even investigating why you ended up with the power over water and we didn't look for you. When we heard that you got accepted into the royal family we were relieved that you had been taken in someplace safe. And someplace that would be perfect for you with your powers. Then of course you know the rest of what happened." She concludes. "Since we did not investigate out of fear we do not know how you came to possess the power of water. We are very sorry for everything."

Near had stopped twirling his hair while the story was being explained and now has the strand wrapped around his finger as he rubs it between two of his fingers. "I can understand why you did what you did." He assures them. "You were scared and did what you thought was best to do."

"Best for us. Not for you." Astelle sighs hanging her head. "We should have been better parents and thought of you before ourselves."

"No. I believe that in that time you made the correct choice." Near tells her stopping playing with his hair letting his finger still have the strand wrapped around it. "The choice you made would give not only you both but also me a chance to survive better. If it was found out that you were the parents of someone with the power over water it might have resulted in death because I was not born in the castle as a Yagami. As you said there was no way civilians like you could hide my powers so one day it would have been found out about that would be inevitable." He tells them and as he speaks Astelle raises her head to look to him while Shadow looks to Near for a moment then turns to glance to Astelle. "If I was left to the streets and found no one would know who were the ones that had me so you would not be killed. Then it would be a good chance that I would be possibly taken in by the royal family instead of being killed."

Astelle smiles softly and sniffles barely holding back tears. "Thank you." She says. "When I saw you had found your way here I thought the least we could do was give you an explanation."

Shadow leans over placing a hand on his wife's shoulder to try to assure her.

"I'm glad you did." Near admits.

"We can still try to answer any questions you may have." Shadow says turning back to Near.

"I believe most of my questions have been answered. And any I have left you would not be able to answer." Near explains.

"We could give you the address to the place we went to so we could get a donated egg." Astelle offers.

"I don't think they will be of any help." Near says. "I have a feeling that they would not know anything and telling too many people of the truth might cause deaths that could be avoided."

Shadow smiles. "You'd make a good king. One day I do hope that we fall under your rule."

Near smiles and lowers his hand to his side. "Thank you. I promise I will do all I can to stop Light's evil reign." He tells them. "No matter what must be done. Though we will make sure that if something happens to me it will be made sure that there is someone to take the throne. Someone who will not cast the kingdom under another dark rule."

"Please do be careful." Astelle says worriedly.

"I will." Near assures her. "And thank you for all of this."

"If you ever need our help our door is always open for you." Shadow adds leaning forward a little.

Near smiles a little more. "Thank you. You both are very good people."

…

"Do you also wish to do this one?" The guard asks.

Light nods. "I have a plan on how I might be able to get them to crack." He explains. "Let me try at least."

"Take as long as you need your highness. We will watch and standby." The guard says with a salute to Light.

Light nods. "Good." He heads into the room as a servant takes the cart into the room behind Light before dashing out of there to get away from the room.

A looks over to Light and smirks. "I was expecting some guard to walk in to talk to me. Not a lying evil king who doesn't even deserve the throne."

Light clenches his teeth with a low quiet growl.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

"Yeah I know it was you who killed Soichiro!" A states.

"You also believe in the lies that are handed to you." Light says. "It seems that the children of the evil princess spread lies all around their little rebellion group." He says trying to hold back a growl. "That is why you all follow them and why it is hard to get information out of any of you when the two of them fill all of your heads with lies."

"They are hardly lies." A practically spits back at Light.

"That's what they want you to believe." Light crosses his arms over his chest. "Now. Would you like to do this the easy way or the hard way like you lover chose?"

A's eyes narrow. "Why you little!" He snarls then yanks hard on the cuffs breaking them as if they were nothing only to leap onto Light.

Light is surprised not having any time to dodge so he falls to the ground as A holds him there by his throat as he straddles him. "What is this!? You have not shown such strength like power before!"

A chuckles as his eyes show a dangerous and dark look. "I was saving it to use my trump card. And now was the best time to use it." He says in a dangerous tone.

Light's eyes narrow at him and he doesn't struggle knowing that A is stronger than him if he was able to break the cuffs.

"Now. I could snap your neck easily right here and now." A tells Light then glances up slightly as four guards rush into the room ready to save Light. "Unless you want to watch your oh so precious kings neck be snapped you will stand down!" He orders.

Hesitantly the guards back off not wanting to be the cause of Light's death.

A smirks then looks back down to Light. "How pathetic." He almost laughs. "It truly is pathetic seeing you like this. So weak and helpless against someone who could at this very moment bring you to your demise."

"Then let me ask you." Light says with a small smile on his face. "You have your chance. Why are you not taking it?"

The guards watch on worriedly but stay back knowing that they must trust Light right now.

A actually laughs this time. "Because I am having way too much fun for starters." He tells the other. "As for my other reason well I want to make sure that a promise is made before I do this. You will be stuck here awaiting your possible death if anyone tries anything until you make a true promise to me." He leans a little closer to Light. "Now say it right here and now that you surrender the throne to Nate and I might just spare your pathetic life."

Light smirks. "I think that you have underestimated me." He says then swiftly slams a hand into A's stomach sending a blast of fire quickly at him.

"AH!" A is sent flying back and almost hits the metal table.

The guards move in quickly to try to restrain A while Light slightly sits up bringing a gentle hand to his throat.

A slams a hard punch to one guards jaw in which a harsh crack is heard then he grabs another guard slamming him very harshly onto the floor making it crack. He lets go of that guard as another guard grabs him from behind only for him to be thrown off of A as A gives a very violent toss of his body mixing with a blast of wind causing the guard to release A as he is thrown back from the attack only to smack into the wall a little harshly. He turns to the last guard and slams a kick into the guards side and ribs can be heard breaking as the guard is hit then said guard falls to the ground.

As A is a little distracted Light sends a fire ball at A knocking him bac when it hits his chest causing A to be knocked back to where the back of his head hits the table knocking him out.

There is a few drops of blood on the table where A's head hit it but it is not an alarming amount of blood so it is ignored.

Light gets to his feet and takes a look at A seeing the burn marks of where A was hit by Light's attacks. He notes that A's skin was burned along with his clothes that allow A's skin to be seen, by the attacks that Light had hit him with. He looks to the guards as only two seem to be able to stand even if there is pain there. "We must restrain him. Find a way to stop him from using both of his abilities."

"I-I never knew that having such incredible strength actually was a thing." The guard with the broken jaw says obviously in pain as evident in his pain filled voice while his one hand hovers by his broken jaw.

"I'm a little more shocked that he has two powers." The guard with the broken ribs says also in pain. "I thought that only the royal family had the chance that might happen." He adds stopping before he mentions Miskumi not wanting to find out what will happen if he even so much as mentions that name with Light here.

"It doesn't matter. What matters right now is that we need to do something about him." Light tells them sternly.

"Why don't we kill him right here and now to stop him from causing anymore damage, harm or even before he causes any deaths. After all we have two others in our custody." The guard with the broken ribs says. "We could bring the other raven in here for questioning."

Light clenches his hands into fists and releases a growl. "No." He says sharply making the guard with the broken ribs jump. "You do not understand." He turns to glare at the guard that takes a step back cowering slightly under Light's gaze. "I am using a different method to get the other raven to give me information. I will not risk taking any steps back in the progress I have made in getting him to talk to me to give me information. Am I understood?" He continues speaking sharply.

The guard with the broken ribs nods quickly. "Crystal clear."

Light relaxes. "Good. Now make sure that we find a way to restrain him." He gestures to A. "For now that is enough interrogating. We will be using the twos love for each other to try to get them to crack."

"Understood." The guard with the broken ribs nods then salutes Light.

"Good." Light turns and takes his leave out of the room. He walks away from the rooms and practically dashes to where L is being held. He slows down to a walk half way there as he wonders why he was going straight to L. "I just have to make sure that he is at least ok." He says to himself as he continues walking in the direction of the room L is in until he finds himself standing outside of the room he has been heading to. "Well…." He says to himself looking at the door. "This is it." He reaches towards the doorknob only to hesitate. "What if…." He looks down to his hand as he turns it over so he is looking at his palm. "What if… What I said was really…. I mean…. Subconsciously….?" His head whips back up to the door then he takes a few steps back almost stumbling backwards. "It isn't right to him." He turns and runs off to his own room slamming the door behind himself. He leans against the door with a heavy sigh and tilts his head back causing the back of his head to hit the door lightly. "Surely it isn't true…. Right…? I'm not just doing this to… to get information out of him…. I mean…. Maybe at first… But now…." He lowers his head now looking down as he stares at his hands. He clenches them into fists then pushes himself away from the door only to pace in front of his bed for five minutes turning with a slight swing of his head as if showing aggression. "No." He stops after about five minutes and shakes his head. "It is not what I want from him. He is not just some tool to be used for information then thrown away." He sighs closing his eyes before walking over to his bed sitting down on it burying his face into his hands. "Oh man. This is quite the predicament…." He opens his eyes half way then turns and crawls further onto the bed until he settles over top of the covers with his head resting on a pillow. His eyes slip closed as he lets himself be taken into darkness.

….

L hears the door open and he turns expecting Light but instead finds a guard standing there in the open doorway instead.

…

Light blinks open his eyes halfway first then blinks them fully open after a few blinks. He looks around himself finding himself in a black place as he stands on a pathway of stars.

"Light. It's great to see you again."

Light whips around to the person who spoke as the person approached then stopped. "Sayu." He says as his eyes start to water a little.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

Sayu smiles a little more than she already is. "Yes. It's me." She confirms.

Light hurries over to her and wraps his arms around her as she returns the hug. "I'm so happy to see you." He tells her letting a few tears escape to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm happy to see you too." Sayu says in agreement.

They stay like that for a few moments before Sayu pulls away and they now stand there facing each other.

"There is a reason I came here." Sayu says. "Well other than to see you again."

"What is it?" Light asks with a slight tilt of his head.

"I wanted to tell you something. Something important." Sayu begins. "I want to tell you that it's alright. It's all alright." She tells him and Light blinks in slight confusion but he lets her continue. "You should pursue that man."

"Sayu…" Light gasps slightly.

"It's alright. I understand and he can make you happy again." Sayu tells him. "Besides let me remind you." She reaches over gently raising one of his hand gently urging him silently to light his hand on fire as she pulls her hand away. She had also made her damp with her powers just in case as she pulls her hand away. "He can not only help you mentally and all but will also help you with keeping your powers. I know you are weakened since my death but you've been fighting to keep your powers. Deep down you knew that if you lost your powers then you'd be kicked from the throne. So you out of instinct fought to keep them even as you mourned for me. I'm impressed about that." She says watching the fire on Light's hand. "And I'm happy that you are still ruling even after all that has happened."

"But let's be honest." Light begins and he glances down letting the fire on his hand be put out on his own as he lowers his hand to his side again. "There really isn't much meaning to life without you there."

Sayu smiles sympathetically then reaches over gently gripping Light's hands together between her gentle hands effectively stopping him from saying anything else. She brings their hands a little up to about chest high and this causes Light to look back to her in curiosity that is slightly sad. "You need to remember something." She tells him glancing to their hands for a moment then looks back up to Light. "And listen well because I will not be able to repeat myself." She tells him seriously with a serious face. She blinks and she smiles softly. "The meaning of life is what you choose it to be. What you make it be."

Then everything fades as Light bolts to sitting up in his bed.

Meanwhile….

"So you are alone." The guard says staring at L.

L can feel the anger and hate coming off of the guards gaze that rests on him. "Did you expect me to have company?" He asks.

The guard growls. "I was hoping you would be alone."

L suddenly wasn't fully sure if he should ask why.

"And it's good that you are." The guard moves more into the room.

"Is there something you need?" L asks.

"I am glad that his majesty did not come here. It's enough for me to now for certain that he is not lying to us about anything going on." The guard stops walking halfway to the bed that L is chained to.

L watches the other as he quickly maps out every possible way he can try to fight back if he is attacked.

"I believe that you should be locked away in some interrogation room so we can get information. I don't see how whatever our king is doing is going to do anything." The guard says with a slight growl. "It could be so easy." He glances to L's neck and after that chest then turns to look to one of his hands palms. "So… So easy." He slowly clenches his hand into a fist. "No one would know. They would never find out."

L tenses to get ready to fight back as best as he can at any moment.

"No one would ever know." The guard looks back to L locking eyes with him. "They would never know that I was the one that killed you."

Back with Light…..

Light glances around himself but sees that he is alone. He brings a hand up to rest on half of his face as he looks to his legs. "That dream…." He gasps softly to himself. He closes his eyes as he sits there for a moment to think before he slides his hand down off of his face where it drops down to his lap. He opens his eyes with determination filling them in a split second. "I will do my best." He says. "Now with Sayu urging me to go for it I can do this much more confidently." He hurriedly gets up and he hurries down the hall to go to get to the room L is being held in. He doesn't acknowledge anyone else as he hurries to get to the room… but… as he gets closer he starts to get a bad feeling about something. He arrives and slows to a stop for a moment when he notices that the door is open. He sprints to the door skidding to a stop as he turns to look into the room the moment that the whole door is open thing processed through his mind. He finds the guard moving towards L who is tense to be ready to fight back. "Hey!" He calls out with slight anger.

The guard stops and spins around to look to Light in surprise. "Y-your majesty?" He gasps as he realizes that he is busted.

"What is going on!?" Light demands moving forward into the room as the guard follows his movements. He stands between L and the guard now and the guard takes a step back as Light raises a hand lighting it on fire.

"I only wished to check on him." The guard says a little quickly. "To ensure that he has not done anything to escape." He quickly removes his helmet in respect with a quick bow. "I was just worried that something had happened. That he found a way to get free."

"Yeah well you are stupid. Not only is he chained up but he can't use his powers." Light tells the guard in a pissed off voice. He throws a small fireball in the guards direction hitting his target which is the ear.

The guard yells out in pain as his ear becomes burned enough that it is now chipped. His helmet clatters since it fell to the ground when the guard was hit by the fireball. His hands shoot up to touch his ear but yelps in pain only to cup his sensitive and throbbing in pain ear with slight whimpers that only last a few moments.

"I do not want anyone to interfere with what is happening here." Light says sternly with his hand no longer on fire. "Consider that your only warning." He looks down at the guard, who kneels still cupping his ear careful not to touch it, darkly. "And I am very disappointed to hear that you do not trust in me to do what it is that I believe is right."

"I-I'm sorry your majesty." The guard looks up pleadingly to him. "I'm so-sorry."

"You'd better be." Light growls low in a dangerous way. "Now take your helmet and leave this room. Close the door too."

"Y-yes sir." The guard grabs his helmet then races out of the room making sure to close the door behind himself.

Light waits a few moments and listens to the guards retreating footsteps before turning to look to L. "My dear raven." He says moving over to the bed. "Do not worry about that. And don't listen to him. I had to tell them lies that I was trying to get information from you." He sits down next to L on the bed. "As it stands they would not accept the truth that I just wish to have you at my side."

L blinks and he watches Light in slight amazement. He can hear the sincerity in Light's tone but he is also pretty much admitting that he truly does think of L's safety and wellbeing as well as his own. He finds Light fascinating especially on times like now when Light shows a human side of him that before being captured L never thought he even had. He then notices the bruising on Light's neck almost like he had been choked. "Your neck…" He trails off examining the bruising from where he is.

Light waves it off slightly. "It was simply just some interrogation troubles. Don't worry my sweet raven." He assures L. "Now there is something that I must tell you."

L listens to what Light has to say in curiosity.

"I wish I can say the truth that I want you to be with me but not only would you probably be killed but then they will start to question me. The kingdom could very well fall apart just because I want to keep you at my side." Light pauses a moment and takes a slightly deep breath before continuing. "So instead I will do all that I can to keep you happy and safe. No one can tear us apart this way."

There is a moments pause and before L can process what he is doing he opens his mouth to speak.

"L."

Light blinks in surprise then turns to look to L who slightly turns away not saying anything more. After a few moments of silence Light seems to realize what L is trying to say causing his face to change to happiness as he even smiles almost to the point of grinning at this.

L keeps his eyes away from Light wondering why he just went and blurted that out.

….

Near arrives back to the rebellion's group camp only to be approached by Matt. "Greetings Matt."

"Is everything alright?" Matt asks.

Near nods. "Yes. I am just getting some information on a few things. It's nothing to get worked up over." He responds with an implied gesture to wave it off.

"Ok." Matt nods softly. "Well preparations are so far going pretty well." He adds. "Plus no injures since there hasn't been any battles against anyone so far."

"That's good." Near nods. "I will take over and you can get some rest." He places a gentle hand on Matt's arm.

Matt smiles tiredly. "Thanks." He says and heads to go get some rest.

Near turns away and heads to see what preparation's have been started. He first finds some people practicing to be ready for the fight while weapons are currently being worked on to make sure that they are in top condition for whenever the fight is. "We will need to settle on an exact date." He says to himself. "We cannot just tell them last minute or much too close to the time that it is going to happen. They deserve a fair warning of when it is going to happen so we can be ready." He turns and heads to his place. "Perhaps… there is one good date. I will have to think about more than just the battle though. The fact that I need to make sure that there is someone to take the throne if I die along with Light." He begins looking through a calendar as he thinks while his eyes scan each date and he flips through it. "If I don't think of that then it could cause a lot of trouble." He stops at a certain month and scans the dates until his eyes come to rest upon a certain date. "Perfect."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

Near puts the calendar on the table in the kitchen before he heads out to work on the preparations. He after all wants to run the date past Matt before they announce it.

After a little while Matt comes back out to take over again.

Near turns as he was by Matt's place at the time. "Ah Matt. I wanted to talk to you before I headed to bed." He says since the sun is now beginning to rise over the horizon.

When Near took over the sun was setting.

"Sure." Matt nods and follows Near to his place where he is lead to the kitchen.

Near holds up the calendar to Matt. "I think I found the perfect date to have the attack on." He moves the calendar to point to the date he has picked. "I believe this date would be good."

Matt nods with a hum of approval. "Yes. I can agree with that." He tells Near. "It is reasonable."

Then before I go to bed let's make an announcement." Near says placing the calendar on the table again.

"Yes. The sooner the better." Matt agrees and the two head to go talk to the others. "PLEASE GATHER! WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" He hollers then they wait a little bit to let people come over to listen to what the two have to say.

Once it seems that at least most of the others are here Matt continues and he keeps his voice raised to ensure that everyone can hear him.

"WE HAVE DECIDED THAT IN TEN MONTHS FROM THIS DATE IS THE DAY OF OUR BIG ATTACK TO TAKE DOWN LIGHT." Matt announces.

"PLEASE BE PREPARED. LIGHT MAY BE THE ONLY ONE THAT OUR PRIORITIES ARE ON TAKING DOWN BUT AS I'M MORE THAN CERTAIN YOU KNOW THE GUARDS WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT." Near says taking a step forward and Matt glances to him for a moment with a small smile. "WE ARE GIVING THIS TEN MONTHS TO MAKE SURE WE HAVE TIME TO GET READY FOR THIS AS WELL AS THAT WE CAN LET THE ENEMY RELAX A BIT BEFORE WE STRIKE."

The people begin cheering a little then quiet down as Near continues and Matt turns to look to the others.

"REMEMBER TO NOT ENGAGE IN FIGHTS WITH THE ENEMY UNLESS THERE IS NO WAY AROUND IT." Near tells them. "WE NEED THEM TO RELAX THINKING THAT WE ARE DONE ATTACKING FOR A BIT."

"SO! WE WILL ALL BE GETTING READY FOR THIS. I KNOW WE ALL CAN DO VERY WELL IN THIS ATTACK." Matt adds taking a rather small step forward.

Everyone cheers in agreement.

As the meeting breaks up Near heads to go get some rest and as soon as he is on the bed he is asleep.

He didn't dream of anything but got a good nights rest… Then it is ruined when he awakens…

Near's P.O.V.

I blink my eyes open half way as I awaken not fully sure what woke me up at first but I am still rather tired. I blink opening my eyes to fully open and I quickly scramble out of bed rushing to the bathroom. I pant and am sweating a little by the time that I have relieved my stomachs contents. I lower my head with a slightly out of breath sigh. I get up once I feel well enough to do so, flush the toilet and I wash my mouth then my hands. I leave the bathroom and settle on the bed hoping to get some rest but I am having trouble falling asleep.

A little later there is a knock on the door but I don't want to get up.

I shift getting up though since it might be important. I head to the door and open it to find Matt standing on the front step.

"Hey. I came to see if you were awake and wanted to practice on your powers." Matt greets smiling then his smile fades. "You don't look too good."

I try to wave it off. "I probably just caught a flu bug."

Matt frowns in worry. "But what if it isn't the flu bug?" He questions. "Hold on. I'll get a healer to take a look." He leaves before I can say anything.

So I head to the living room to wait for him to return with a healer.

It doesn't take too long as soon the healer and Matt are in the living room.

The healer begins looking over me like a doctor would as a quick check up. She has purple hair that is styled to be more over one side and she has sharp magenta eyes. She is wearing a white tank top that has the top part reaching her collarbone and grey tight pants. Her name is Lula.

After the checkup she settles next to me.

Matt had settled to sit on the floor to wait to hear what it is.

"Well you don't have a fever." Lula comments. "So before I can say what it is I need to ask a few questions."

"Ok." I accept that.

"Were you given the potion to allow you to become pregnant?"

"We believe so." I tell her.

"How long has your sickness been going?"

"Only since when I woke up today."

"Alright. You had sexual activity recently?"

"Well not that long ago we used a little something to let Mello come back using Matt's body for a bit. It was the only way that we could try to get an heir and let it be Mello." I then pause and look slightly wide eyed to her. "You don't think."

"I think it is. However. We should get you to take this test." She hands me a blue and white test. "It will confirm or deny what it is."

I nod and head off to take the test. I come back looking at the test unsure how I should feel about the results.

"Well?" Lula asks as she and I hand her the test to take a look. She does and smiles. "Well that's good."

Matt gets to his feet. "What is it?" He asks. "Is he ok?"

"He's just fine." Lula glances back at Matt who relaxes. "It's as we suspected. Whatever you did must have worked."

"I'm glad to hear that he will be fine." Matt says with a sigh of relief.

"Just don't tell anyone yet." I speak up and they turn back to me. "Right now I would like to keep it under wraps."

"I understand." Lula nods. "I will come to do a checkup once a week and I will do my best to not raise any suspicions."

"Thank you." I nod and for now Lula leaves since we don't have everything that the city has so unless she finds something I will have to deal with morning sickness without taking anything for it.

I look down and now there is one thing burning in my mind.

Did what we do fully work? Is the child really Mello's? I really hope that it is but we won't know until it arrives and honestly it kind of scares me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

Light can't help but smile. "L… So your name is L." He says happily. "That is so great. I'm so happy you told me." He cups L's cheek turning him to face him and he leans down kissing the other gently.

L blinks as his mind goes blank as Light kisses him. He sits there for a few moments before Light pulls back.

Light looks into L's eyes. "I think this calls for some celebration."

L raises his eyebrow at the other who smiles widely.

Light unlocks the handcuffs and L lowers his hands glad to be out of those. "There we go." He says letting go of the cuffs. "Just stay with me." He moves towards the door and L gets up following almost hesitantly… Then Light stops. "Oh yeah."

L tilts his head slightly.

Light turns to L and he pulls something out of his pocket which turns out to be the bracelet. "The guards might try to attack you if you aren't wearing this." He picks up L's hand gently and slips it on.

L nods softly.

Light keeps their hands linked for a bit longer before they slip apart. "Well… Let's go. I think you'll like what I have in store."

L tilts his head softly wondering what Light has planned. He glances as they pass by a door that looks like it could take them downstairs into some dungeon or basement. He wonders if the other two he had heard were captured when they were in the same area before they were presented to Light for him to decide what to do.

"L?"

L turns back to Light as they both have slowed to a stop now.

"You ok?"

L nods.

"Will you talk to me?" Light moves closer.

L watches Light.

Light sighs. "Well then let's keep going." He takes the lead again and they head to wherever Light is taking them.

They are silent then they arrive at what appears to be a dinning place.

"Find a seat and wait here." Light says then heads off out of the room.

L turns to look at the table. "It's so big…." He says quietly to himself and he glances around the room.

It is well decorated like you would expect in a castle with pleasant paintings lining the walls, an expensive looking carpet that goes well with the beautifully done brown walls. It all looks very nice.

L turns to the table and walks over to it pulling out a chair and settles in his signature sitting position. He begins to contemplate a few things bringing a hand up to let his thumb rest on his bottom lip.

 _If I continue to follow Light with whatever he has planned will it turn to be the right thing to do? I find it as only a five percent chance that I will be able to do anything helpful otherwise. Right now the kingdom would see that there is no way to contact Near who would be the only one that they would currently see as the only one that could take the throne. This is because those in the Yagami family have been seen as royalty for a very long time so it would seem unnatural to them if suddenly this chain was broken. Light is Near's to deal with and in the meantime I will figure out something else to do._

L bites his thumbs fingernail instead of sighing as most of that was just him reminding himself of the way things are so he decides to just continue with his thoughts.

 _And that something else could be that for now perhaps I could work on maybe trying to stop Light's evil as he continues to rule. Expressing my concerns and dislikes about something he is doing or has done or is doing definitely looks like it affects him. He doesn't want his actions to hurt me. So it is a much better percentage at twenty percent that I should just go along with this plan._

"You're so cute when you get lost in thought."

L blinks back to reality and he turns to look to Light who is standing beside him now.

Light reaches over and gently removes L's thumb from his mouth and looks at it a little concerned. "Just make sure you don't hurt yourself." He tells the raven.

"I'm ok. I was biting the fingernail." L assures him.

Light looks to him with a slightly bigger smile at this response. "It's good to hear you talking." He informs L letting him have his hand back before settling in the seat right next to the other. "Anyways it should be coming soon." He adds.

"What is?" L asks.

Light chuckles. "Impatient? Well you will see when it comes." He tells L gently.

L blinks wondering what Light is planning.

….

Near settles in his bed to get some rest and he closes his eyes soon falling asleep hoping to see Mello in his dreams. He blinks his eyes open to find himself at the usual place with no one in front of him.

"Nate."

Near blinks in surprise then he turns around to see if it really is who he thinks it is. He smiles happily upon seeing that it is indeed who he thought it is. "Mother." He hurries over to Miskumi who embraces him in a hug as he runs into her arms as she smiles warmly at him. "It's so good to see you."

"You too my son." Miskumi responds.

After a moment they pull apart.

"Now. I only have limited time." Miskumi says. "Please understand."

"I do. It is like with Mihael." Near assures her.

She nods. "Good." She looks serious to him. "There is some very important information that you must know." She informs him. "Listen to me my dear son and I will tell you a small story."

Near watches her as he listens.

"The story of how you came to possess the power of water."

…

A servant comes into the room causing L and Light to pause in their conversation about their favorite times of day.

Light's is the middle of the day with the sun shining in the sky.

L's on the other hand is midnight especially on full moons.

The servant comes over to them then places one plate in front of each of them before bowing then leaving the room.

L looks down to the plate… Only to…. Find…. Cake! He blinks in pleasant surprise then looks to Light who grins at him.

AN:

This feels late…. Well I was dragged into a shopping trip with my Grandma…. So maybe that's why….

Yeah I would have had this up sooner if my grandma didn't drag me out.

So anyways I hope that you are enjoying so far and reviews are awesome while flamers will be used to make cookies!

Mello.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

"It's ok. Go ahead and eat up as much as you want. I can order some more slices be brought in." Light informs him.

L smiles. "Thank you." He begins to eat the piece of cake in front of him glad to have something sweet.

Light blushes a little when L smiled and his heart skipped a beat. He finds L just so amazing and attractive that he just can't help it.

….

"You see. Back when I was young I didn't really think I would find someone to be with because of my royal rank." Miskumi begins as Near continues to listen. "However it did get me thinking. Thinking about people out there who couldn't have a child of their own and so I made up my mind. I threw on a wig and did my best to make my voice sound different while also going under a false name. I donated an egg so someone else has the chance to have their own child." She explains. "Though I did end up finding someone I liked in which is where Mello came from. Though he ended up leaving because he had to when I found you due to the whole custom about those that help give the royal family children having to be sent away when the task is all done." She finishes. "So you see. Technically you and Mello are actually half-brothers. I never told anyone but I knew that you were the result from the egg I donated. I just could not tell anyone because that sort of thing has never been done before by royalty."

"I understand why you couldn't say anything." Near says grateful to ow know this.

Miskumi smiles at her son. "I am very proud of you. I know you will bring strong and smart children into the world. Perfect children to take over ruling one day." She smiles a little more. "I know you are pregnant. A mothers intuition."

"I've been thinking though…" Near begins. "I am probably going to die when I defeat Light." He says. "Cause he's the power of fire and I am water. So… perhaps Matt will take over as ruler until the children are old enough. We will be attacking in ten months."

Miskumi frowns slightly upon hearing this. "Unless you are having twins ten months will not allow you to have two children for the throne…." She then pauses as she thinks of something. "Though it is possible that if you do have one child then there will be another to take the place of the one that is missing."

Near tilts his head slightly.

"It is not Matt's fate to lead the kingdom if you do end up winning against Light." Miskumi says with a slight shake of her head. "There is another… In the castle now. He is strong and a good leader. In his fate there is the chance of a child depending on how things go. You will know when you see him. I'm afraid that is all that I can say." She begins to vanish. "Good luck my son."

"Mother!" Near calls only for his eyes to snap open as he finds himself laying in his bed. He sits up and looks around seeing no one then looks down slightly thoughtfully. "I'll know when I see him…." He says quietly to himself then closes his eyes softly only for them to snap open and he heads off to the bathroom to get rid of his morning sickness.

After a little bit Near heads outside looking around the rebellion group's home.

Some are training while others are going about their business.

Near wanders around and ends up heading to those training. He spots a girl practicing some powers of wood by sending sharp chunks of wood at the target.

The girl has light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark green eyes. She glares at the target that is a little further than she used to work with.

Near approaches. "Calm down." He says gently and she turns to him surprised. He smiles kindly as he continues. "Take a second to concentrate. In a fight you can dodge for a moment to have some time to better hit your target." He explains and turns to look to the target. Imagine how you want your attack to go and focus on your target." He almost shivers as he feels a little bit of power suddenly coarse through him and he knows that he is getting a little stronger. "Then when you send it keep your target and plan to hit it in mind. In battle you must do this at the first chance that you spot which means that you'll have to try to think quickly." He has to test out how strong he is. "Then take the shot." He sends a small ball of water at the target and it hits right dead center of it. "Like so." He smiles a little more glad to see this then turns to the girl. "Got it?"

The girl nods with bright eyes. "I do. I understand. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Keep up the good work." Near says warmly. He turns sensing a familiar presence by him and smiles in happiness as he can tell that it is Mello. He swears he feels the others hand on his shoulder for a moment as if to tell him good job before he can no longer feel it. He mentally thanks Mello as he knows that with Mello so close he will get stronger if the moment where he hit the target with a ball of water is anything to go by. He then continues on down to help a few others before heading off leaving them to train.

….. It's been three months since then…..

Near has done what he can from letting the others know the truth that he's pregnant and it helps and him and Matt do planning as well as working on Near's powers. He has gotten good and he is regaining his powers rather nicely as he knows that if this keeps up he'll be ready to fight Light when the time comes.

Meanwhile…

L is sleeping as he managed to fall asleep tonight… But he's not sleeping peacefully…. He is dreaming that he is on the ground of the throne room and he turns to look into the cold eyes of Light Yagami.

Light laughs. "How pitiful. Now that you have given me the information that I desire you are of no use to me." His hand lights on fire.

"L-Light." L gasps trying to get his hands free of the cuffs that hold his arms behind his back.

"Say goodbye." Light then hurls a fireball straight at him.

L closes his eyes tightly feeling tears come to his eyes then his eyes snap open as he finds himself laying on the bed as usual.

Still alive.

He calms his breathing then blinks as he feels a tear roll down his face and he realizes he was possibly actually crying. "What a dream…" He sighs to himself. "I wonder why seeing Light act like that and do that pained me… Like I was betrayed by someone I care for….. Does he care for me? He shows love and care for me. If I want something he'll make sure that I get it. He doesn't treat me like a prisoner or asks me for any information regarding the rebellion…. It's actually…. kind of nice…"

The door opens and L turns to it only for Light to walk in.

"Greetings my little raven." Light greets then pauses beside the bed. "L." He gasps. "Were you cry?" He leans down and looks over L carefully. "Did something happen while I was away from you?" He asks in a slightly worried panic.

L shakes his head. "I'm ok." He assures Light. "It was just a dream." He adds seeing Light frown in worry. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"You sure that you don't want to talk about it?" Light asks sitting down next to L and bringing a hand over to gently brush his fingers against L's cheek.

"No it's ok. As I said it doesn't matter anymore." L tells him.

 _Use this. Think of it as a final test to make sure that he does care for you. It looks like the bracelet to stop him from using his powers but it is useless. He'll be able to use his powers. If he doesn't attack or kill you then he cares for you._

Light can still hear Sayu's words ringing in his head clearly and he remembers how he woke up with the bracelet she gave him in his hand. He decides that now is better than ever especially since he wants to cheer the other up from whatever nightmare he had that had made him cry. "L. Why don't we head out?" He suggests.

"Sure." L agrees wanting out of the cuffs right now.

Light removes the cuffs then takes the bracelet from Sayu out of his pocket putting it on L. "There we go. Let's go."

They get up and head out the door going down the hall.

L's P.O.V.

What is this feeling? I don't think this is normal when wearing this bracelet.

Then it hits me and my eyes widen as I feel my powers rushing through my body again letting me know that I can use them again.

No way.

I look down to the bracelet on my wrist as I swear time has stopped for a few moments.

This bracelet has to be a fake and not the real one.

My eyes dart back up to Light who doesn't seem to have noticed at all.

Did he do this on purpose? Is he giving me a chance to kill him? Why?

No one's P.O.V.

Light feels relaxed even knowing that L can use his powers to attack if he so wishes to right now. He just doesn't feel threatened by that thought and in a way it makes him happy.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one:

L's P.O.V.

Even with this chance I am not going to do it.

I'm not going to attack. The reason should be obvious because I have thought about it before.

Light's P.O.V.

He didn't do anything the whole time we hung out and I took him back to hand cuff him again because I have some royal business to attend to.

But the fact that he really didn't attack me makes me so ecstatic.

No one's P.O.V.

After they got back Light heads off to order something for L to drink.

L sits on the bed in his favorite sitting position as he waits.

…

"And with no one looking time to add something special." A voice whispers then pours something into the drink before slinking away. "I've now given into the strange temptation to do this and now I shall wait to see what happens. Maybe this way I'll get some answers I have been wanting." The person's eyes narrow. "I must make sure that everything is as it should be."

…

The drink is brought in and placed on the nightstand for L then the servant leaves the room.

Light moves to sit next to L as L picks up the drink only to begin drinking it.

Once L is done he places the glass on the nightstand.

"Tonight. I'm not going to put the handcuffs on." Light says and L glances to him only for the brunette to look to him. "It'll be ok." He places a gentle hand over L's own. "Get some rest." He steals a quick kiss from him then gets up and heads out of the room pausing to glance back with a slight smile before leaving closing the door behind himself.

L blinks at this then glances back to where the cuffs lay. He pushes them lightly causing them to fall down behind the bed. He turns away satisfied with that and glances to the window. He gets up and goes over to it looking up at the night sky.

The full moon shining brightly and proud.

After a few moments L heads to try to get some sleep since there really isn't much for him to do here.

That morning….

L groans as his stomach hurts then he brings a hand to his mouth as his eyes widen. He gets up and hurries to the bathroom that is connected to the room.

Light enters the room as he had a feeling that he should come here and he frowns not seeing L right away. He wanders towards the bathroom before he assumes anything and when he peers inside looking worried when he sees L leaning back with a hand attempting to clutch the toilet. He goes over to him and wraps his arms around the other. "It's ok. I've got you." He says gently as he holds L. "You ok?"

L leans against him with a sigh. "Must be just some kind of flu or something." He says quietly.

"Here." Light shifts to help L up when the other clutches his shirt making him pause.

"I don't want to move." L groans.

Light becomes even more worried at this so he decides that there is one thing he can do. He carefully shifts L moving him as little as possible then carefully lifts him up bridal style. He let's L lay his head against his shoulder and he brings him over to where the bed is only to lay him down gently onto the bed. "There we go." He says gently. "Stay there. I'll get the medic. It's better to be safe than sorry." He hurries out of the room with that as L watches him go with half open eyes then his eyes flutter shut as he just wishes that this sick feeling will just go away.

It doesn't take long before Light returns with one of the medical staff.

The medic moves over to L and begins to examine him with Light hovering nearby a little anxious about what the results will be. Finally after what feels like forever to Light the medic moves back.

"Is he ok?" Light asks.

"He doesn't have the flu." The medic turns to Light. "He'll be fine once this passes." The medic continues before Light could ask what the cause could be. "It appears to have been some kind of potion. I believe it was what he drank."

Light's hands clench into fists upon hearing this.

"At this moment I cannot say what potion it was but I believe he should be fine when this passes."

Light turns away. "And I have a feeling I know who did this." He dashes out of the room and the medic watches kind of feeling sorry for whoever did this. He approaches the guard that he had caught in L's room before and crosses his arms over his chest. "Alright spill it." He says in a sharp and angry tone.

The guard freezes and tenses as he hears Light's voice.

"What did you use on L?" Light demands obviously pissed off.

The guard begins shaking as he knows that this is the end for him.

Light forcefully makes him spin around and he glares at the guard. "What. Did. You. DO!?" He almost yells at the other.

"N-Nothing major." The guard says swallowing harshly at this. "Th-the potion will make him sick for a little bit." He looks away expecting to be hit.

Light slams a hand onto the guards face and lights it on fire getting harsh screams from the guard as his face is burned very horribly. He then shoves the other away as he stops using his powers.

The guard falls to the ground clutching his face in agony.

"GUARDS!" Light calls and two guards come running. "Take him to the dungeon." He gestures to the guard withering in pain on the ground. "He is stripped of his position as a guard for betrayal and treachery. Now get him out of my sight!"

The guards hurriedly drag the ex-guard away and Light turns to head back to L.

It only takes about two days before L is back to normal and Light knew how they should celebrate L making it through the days of feeling ill.

L is laying on his stomach on the bed mostly relaxing when Light climbs on top of him kissing the back of his neck gently. He slightly glances back to the other. "Light." He begins but Light hushes him gently.

"Just let me make you feel good." His hand slips under L's shirt and begins to play with his body.

"Light." L gasps at this and smiles softly as his mind drifts away into a fog of pleasure so he stops thinking for the time being.

It doesn't take Light long to shed L of his clothes then doing the same to himself.

Light spits onto his hand and rubs his erection to have some lubricant on it while his other hand shoves two fingers into L's entrance.

L groans at the feeling and bucks back onto Light's fingers.

Light groans ripping his fingers out. "I can't hold back." He moves forward prodding the other's entrance with the head of his cock. He pushes in hearing L moan in pain and pleasure. He doesn't stop until he is fully inside of his precious raven. He waits a few moments for L to give him the signal to move.

"You can move." L gasps to him and Light does so.

Their pace begins slow and gentle but it doesn't last long especially when L begins gasping for more. Their pace speeds up until Light is going as hard and as fast as he can.

"G-gonna cum!" L gasps out.

"Me too." Light moans in L's ear. "Go ahead. Cum."

L calls out in pleasure as he cums and Light bites down onto L's shoulder as he cums inside of the other.

There is a final few rocks before they come down from their orgasmic high.

Light caringly pulls out. "I'll get a servant to take the sheets for cleaning." He says a little quietly.

Neither knew the consequences that would happen but found out a couple of days later….

L had gotten morning sickness and the medic was called to check him.

The medic asked Light to go outside for a bit thus Light paces outside of the closed door.

Finally after what feels like forever the medic exits the room causing Light to whip around to glance at him.

"Is he ok?"

The medic nods. "It's something because of the potion. It was a pregnancy potion. Males who take it have an increased chance of pregnancy."

"So… That means…" Light gasps at this.

The medic nods. "There is nothing wrong with him. He's pregnant. It is the only thing it can be."

Light just gasps at this then nods. "Thank you."

The medic nods then heads away.

Light looks to the door to the room that the medic shut when leaving it. "I did it Sayu." He whispers to himself. "I finally was able to make a possible heir. With someone I would happily let rule by my side because I don't have you." He smiles and reaches for the doorknob then stops as his smile goes away. "Wait… does that mean…. That…. When he has the child… He will have to have one more… Then…. Then… Be… Sent away?!" His hand shakes at the very thought. "No. No! I won't allow it." He shakes his head closing his eyes tightly as he does so then raises his head to look to the door determined. "I won't let that happen. No one has to know that it was L who will have the child." He heads into the room and goes over to L who is sitting on the bed staring at his lap. He sits next to him causing the other to turn to him. He smiles gently. "The heir we have made will be perfect." He says then places a kiss on L's cheek.

L wonders if having the child is a good idea because it's Light who is the ruler he had tried to help bring down with the rebellion before… Though…. He finds that he doesn't mind that anymore and leans against the other closing his eyes deciding to not dwell on it since his mind is still in a bit of shock from hearing the news.

Light wraps his arms around the other.

Light's P.O.V.

The news of the baby has reminded me that the rebellion is still out there… As far as I know at least.

They have been rather quiet and it is making me a little uneasy. They must be panning something but the question then becomes what could they be planning but whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it.

After all we have dealt with them before.

No one's P.O.V.

Light silently hopes the peace would last so he can be happy with L in this time of peace.

….. But would it really last….?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two:

Two months later…..

"We should tell them." Near says as he and Matt are sitting in the living room of Near's place.

"If you are sure that you are ready." Matt says. "I'm sure even Mello would be telling you that it can wait longer if you don't think that you are ready."

Near takes a slightly deep breath and shakes his head. "We can do it." He says confidently. "I am certain about this."

"Alright." Matt closes his eyes gently. "We'll do this." He stands opening his eyes half way.

"Yes. They need to know." Near stands and the two turn heading out of the house to go to begin a meeting. "Please gather!"

The word spreads like wildfire and people rush over to gather to hear what the two have to say.

Once it looks like everyone has gathered Near takes a step forward.

"PEOPLE OF THE REBELLION!" Near begins as he raises his voice to make sure everyone can hear him as he speaks. "I AM SURE THAT YOU ARE AWARE THAT THERE IS TO BE SOMEONE TO TAKE THE THRONE SO IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ME AFTER I KILL LIGHT!"

There are a few mummers but they are quickly quieted so Near may continue.

"AND WE HAVE DECIDED TO LEAVE AT LEAST ONE HEIR!" Near announces. "AND SO WE HAVE FOUND A WAY TO MAKE IT SO AN HEIR WILL BE PRESENT BEFORE THE RAID! THOUGH THE HEIR WILL BE ONLY ABOUT A MONTH OLD AT THE TIME... HOWEVER! I HAVE SPOKEN TO A WISE SPIRIT AND SHE HAS ASSURED ME THAT THERE IS ANOTHER PERSON WHO CAN TAKE CHARGE UNTIL THE HEIR CAN TAKE OVER! AND THIS PERSON IS ALREADY IN THE CASTLE SO I HAVE HIGH BELIEF THAT IT IS ONE OF OUR COMRADES THAT WAS CAPTURED... THOUGH..." He slightly glances down but quickly raises his head again. "I AM SURE YOU ARE WONDERING HOW AN HEIR WILL BE MADE! WELL THANKS TO A LITTLE MAGIC WE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GET IT SO I WILL BARE A CHILD. ONE OF WHICH WAS MADE AFTER A SECRET LITTLE THING TO LET MELLO LIVE AGAIN USING ANOTHER'S BODY BUT ONLY FOR A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME!" He pauses to see if anyone freaks out but no one does.

"It's ok Near." One of the women in the crowd says gently. "We had a feeling it would happen like this. To us who walked into potion shops enough have seen the potion to allow males to become pregnant. We understand."

The people cheer causing Near to smile happily almost in tears and he swears he can feel Mello's spirit glowing with pride mixed with happiness.

"Thank you dear comrades."

The meeting ended not long after and Matt turns to Near as the others go to do what they were doing.

"So. Who is this person that can rule the kingdom until the heir is able to?" Matt asks curiously.

"I don't know as of this moment. I was told that I would know who it is though." Near says turning to Matt. "Are you perhaps jealous?"

Matt grins and shakes his head. "Nope. The Rebellion is one thing. An entire kingdom is another." He says with the shake of the head only for the 'nope' and as he finishes the rest he rubs the back of his head with his eyes softly closed. "So it's ok." He opens his eyes half way and look into Near's eyes. "I'm not even cut out for ruling an entire kingdom after all."

Near blinks then smiles. "I believe you." He says and that is the honest truth as he can tell that Matt is not lying about not jealous.

Over the past three months everyone has been training hard and Near has been doing his best even while being pregnant.

Things have been getting a bit exciting and nerve wracking with the attack happening in only two months.

Tension high in the air from the fact that such a huge event is going to happen so soon.

Near and Matt have also done some extensive planning to make sure that everything is solid, when they are not training or working with the others. Though Near has also made sure to go to his appointments to ensure it is all going good.

Near's P.O.V

In truth I am nervous about the baby coming. I'm mostly nervous about whether the whole thing we did actually worked and that the baby is actually Mellos.

I do truly hope that it is his.

One month later….

It's close to the time I am to be due. So as a result one of healers has been staying with me just in case.

I am currently sitting on the couch going over everything in my head about the plans that will be used in just a month.

It was then I feel a sharp pain.

I groan softly and it attracts the attention of the healer who was also in the living room.

"Right on time." She says seeming to sense what's wrong with me. She moves over to me and crouches by me then places a gentle hand on my stomach. She nods removing her hand before getting up. "We'll need some towels." She heads off as another sharp pain goes through me.

"Please hurry Lula. And please let this be over soon." I softly plead.

Soon I am being laid on the ground on the towels as the pain is getting worse and staying for longer.

"I'll have to perform a special procedure." Lula tells me as she sits next to me.

I nod an ok and she gets some stuff from her bag. I am glad that before joining us she had been raised in a family of doctors.

She joined us after she had been chased out by her parents who found out that she had a few medical powers even though they were against powers especially when used in their line of work. She places a softly glowing hand on my stomach for a moment or two then stops her hand from glowing. "There. Now the c section won't hurt as much." She says.

I feel glad that one of her medical powers is that she can take a certain amount of pain away in certain areas.

She begins the procedure and I turn my head away not wanting to watch this happen.

My eyes close a little tightly as I can still feel the pain of it being my time but I'm just really glad I don't have the pain of what Lula is doing on top of it. I just grip the towel my hands are resting on and hope that it's over soon since I'm holding back from screaming.

Lula's spell helping with that.

It took a while and a few sounds of pain manage to escape before everything is done.

"You did good." Lula says and I sigh in relief that it is all over.

I open my eyes and I feel tired now… really utterly exhausted.

But I have to see.

"Let me clean off the blood." Lula says and I let my eyes flutter shut as I feel so much better now that it is all over.

After what feels like only a few moments to me I can hear Lula coming back over to me making me open my eyes.

"Here you are." Lula says and I turn my head as she kneels next to me.

I slightly nervously take a look to what she holds in her arms.

AN:

Sorry about the time skipping. I just don't want to bore anyone.

Anyway! I hope that you are enjoying this story so far!

Reviews are awesome but flamers will be used to make cookies!

Mello.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty three:

There are a pair of twins comfortably wrapped in a blanket each.

One has blonde hair and has Mello's nose but Near's face as well skin color that is like Mellos.

The other has white hair with Mello's strong jaw, Near's lips and the rest of the child's features seem to be somewhere between Mello and Nears; as well as pale skin more like Near himself.

Seeing this makes Near feel so much relief that the children are obviously Mellos.

"They're beautiful." Near says fondly and he reaches out gently the side of his pointer finger along the blonde child's jaw then along the white haired child's cheek.

Lula smiles. "That they are. The blonde is a girl and the white one is a boy."

"If I die when I take down Light please help take care of them." Near's eyes tiredly flicker to Lula's eyes as he brings his hand back to his side.

"I promise." Lula assures him with a dip of her head. "Go ahead and get some rest." She says but Near shakes his slightly.

"Can I hold them?" He asks.

Lula nods and hands them over making sure that Near knows how to do it but it seems like hes a natural.

He holds his children when their eyes flutter open and seem to try to look around their environment.

The blonde haired one has grey eyes like Near himself while the white haired child has blue eyes like Mellos.

Near smiles proud and fondly at the two children.

This day has truly been a wonderful day.

Near can sense Mello looking at their children with pride which makes him grin.

The blonde then lets out a sneeze that has a puff of smoke coming from her nostrils.

"Well seems we know which one is the oldest." Near chuckles at this.

….. Over the next half of the month Near does his best to balance life with his children and getting ready for the attack…..

It hasn't been easy and Lula is trying to help him especially since he needs to be ready to take on Light.

Fighting Light is not going to be a walk in the park after all even if it is fire against water.

Near trusts Lula and he slips out with a cloak on to sneak into town as the sun begins to set. He sticks to the shadows without trouble as he moves through town. He gets to the castle and staying in the shadows he looks up to it. His eyes scan it since he wants to make sure that he can easily scope out good ways to get in without having to fight anyone else. He wants to have his full strength when fighting Light. His eyes end up flickering to a window where he blinks as he spots L which makes him wonder what he is doing there.

That is the room that is the holding room so the only reason Near can really think of why L is there is either because there is some strange way that they are trying to get information…. Or…. They are trying to use him to breed.

Near feels angry at how both options of why L is there then he blinks as he knows what he has to do. He hurries away knowing better than to linger there too long. He spots the man in charge of taking decrees from the current ruling including laws and decisions on certain matters. He follows him until he spots an opportunity in which he grabs the man pulling him into a dark alleyway with a hand over his mouth.

The man struggles trying to scream but Near speaks in a whisper to him.

"Hush. Stop your struggles and I will release you."

The man stops struggling in surprise.

Near releases him and the man takes a few steps away before turning to the other to gap at him.

"You… you're…." The man just gaps unable to find words in his jumbled brain.

Near smiles softly even if it can't really be seen. "I'm glad that you have remembered what my voice sounds like. Vincent."

Vincent swallows a little harshly as his sapphire eyes remain wide. He raises a pale hand and runs his fingers through his lush looking auburn locks. "Wow. I uh… Don't really know what to say."

Near waves it off. "It is ok. I'm just glad I found you."

Vincent blinks in surprise as his hand drops to his side freeing his hair. "You are?"

Near nods. "There are a few things that I wish to discuss with you. Do you have paper?"

"Of course." Vincent smiles and pulls a scroll out of the inside of his jacket pocket along with a pen. He unrolls the scroll and looks ready to write.

Near gives him a good job look before starting. "Good. Now you must not tell anyone until Light falls. You must keep this scroll a secret until it is time." He says and Vincent nods in understanding. "Then let's begin. First thing is that any prisoners from the rebellion are to be freed."

Vincent writes as Near speaks.

"Also the rebellions must be given a chance to live in the kingdom once again. They are not outlaws." Near explains. "Then comes a different part. If I am to die when I take down Light then until my children are able to take the throne there will be someone ruling and it will be…."

….. Tomorrow is the attack…..

Near is standing in his room that night looking at the cloak on his bed. He turns knowing that he needs to put the twins to bed. He goes over to the twins who were playing but now look rather tired. "Alyssa. Don't try to pull on your brothers hair." He scolds as the blonde tries to grab he brothers hair. He picks her up and she turns to him only to grab his nose.

Alyssa has always been the one to grab things curiously wanting to know the world around her. She has had a few times where her powers of fire have been shown like one time she started crying and her body lit on fire… luckily before any real damage was done her brother started crying too and all of the water that filled the sink at the time was thrown putting out the fire as well as soaking Lula.

Near felt lucky at the time that he was able to deflect the water away from himself with his own water.

Lula had to excuse herself to get into dry clothes and Alyssa was not happy about what happened while Near was glad that it hadn't ended up in injury.

He was worried that his son using powers over water and hitting Alyssa while she was on fire would cause damage but they had gotten lucky that she was alright… just a bit upset as she cried even louder.

Sam, the one with white hair, on the other hand seems to be excelling at using his powers even at such a young age…. Well as best as he can at this point…. A few times he had splashed Alyssa, Lula and even Near when waving his hands and accidentally sending water this way or that.

Near and Lula glad that they had covered anything that would be problematic if it got wet when baby proofing the house.

Sam is looking around only to grab onto a plush toy.

Near sets Alyssa down into the wooden crib that has a mattress and soft blankets as well as two pillow perfect for young ones.

With Alyssa in the crib Near picks Sam up and places him in the crib as well.

Near watches as his two children yawn softly and he smiles softly. "Tomorrow is a big day…" He begins in a soft voice. "Tomorrow I will have to go and when it is all over you both will be moved to the castle." He explains even if they won't really understand. "But no matter what happens I'm certain you will hear about me and your father as you grow up." He leans into the crib giving a gentle kiss to each of their foreheads as they seem to drift into sleep. "Sleep well my dear children." He then heads to bed himself to get as much rest as he can before tomorrow.

Meanwhile…..

L and Light stand at the holding rooms window looking outside.

"I wish I could bring you to my throne." Light says. "To stand beside me. To rule as my queen."

L turns to him for a few moments then looks out the window again.

"I will find a way to keep both you and however many children we end up having here." Light says in a promising voice. "I will do everything in my power to do so I promise you that." He looks to L who is still looking outside.

L can't help but smile softly at Light's words.

Both unsuspecting of what was going to go down tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty four:

Near tightens his cloak a little as he prepares himself for the big day. He looks down at himself making sure that everything is in place. "Well…" He begins to himself. He's been working really hard making sure that he can use enough of his powers to have them for the fight but he has also been armed with hidden daggers just in case. He nods feeling ready and he heads out of his room going over to the living room.

One of the mothers in the rebellion is in the living room with Sam, Alyssa and her own two children. She has black slightly wavy hair that is pulled over one shoulder to reach almost to her breast. She has warm chocolate brown eyes and slightly tan features. She is wearing a white summer dress that goes to her mid-thigh. She ran from her home with her two children not long after the first attack. She did so because her husband went to a secret party against Light's rule in which all there were murdered so in fear of her or her children receiving a punishment for it she fled. She is lucky that she was found by a patrol who brought her to the rebellions home. She is not a fighter and Near has asked her to watch over his children.

The other two children who are the ages of one year and two years are…

The one that is two years old has black hair like her mother and navy blue eyes like her father. She has shown powers over shadows like her mother. Her name is Rina.

The one that is one year old has dark blonde hair like a slightly darker version of her fathers hair and she has her mothers brown eyes. She has shown powers over stone like her father. Her name is Rona.

It has been explained to all those staying behind this time that when the battle has been won then at least one person will come back to bring them to the kingdom.

"Thank you Rayleen for watching over them." Near says sitting by his two children only to reach over placing one on his lap while holding the other.

"It's no problem." Rayleen waves it off.

"Did Ryan have a chance to see you and his daughters before we go?" Near asks looking down to Sam who is in his arms.

He brings one hand to let Sam grip it and he watches with a gentle smile but is still listening to Rayleen.

"He did." Rayleen confirms.

Near nods. "I'm glad that he did." He says placing Sam on the carpet then brings Alyssa up into his arms to let her have time being held before he has to leave.

After doing the same that he did with Sam he puts Alyssa beside her brother.

Near gets up. "Well I should get going." He says.

"Good luck." Rayleen says flashing him a smile.

Near smiles back. "Thank you."

Alyssa looks to Near as he starts to walk away only to begin crying.

Near glances back as he pauses.

Rayleen picks Alyssa up. "It's ok." She tries to comfort her then she hands Alyssa the doll of Near that was made.

Someone had made dolls of Near and Mello for Alyssa and Sam.

Near fights his motherly instinct to return to his crying child and heads out to let Rayleen deal with it for now. He goes to the group that is waiting for him and they part to let him walk up to the front. He stops and turns to Matt once at the front of the group. "You ready?" He asks.

Matt nods. "Oh yeah." He confirms.

Near and Matt turn to the group standing tall ready to follow them.

"Remember the plan and do your best!" Near speaks a little loudly to try to make sure they all can hear.

The group cheers.

As soon as that dies down Near speaks again.

"I know you all will do well." He then turns and takes the lead with the others following as they head off. He pulls the hood over his head.

It's show time.

Moving silently and swiftly through the land they head towards the kingdom with fierce determination.

Once at the kingdom they enter in the assigned areas and move through the kingdom using alleys or roofs depending on the skills of each person as they head for the castle.

At the castle the group that deals with the initial guards move in to take care of them while the others move deeper into the castle the first chance that they spot.

Near sticks to the shadows looking for every single opening since he needs to reach Light while trying to avoid every other fight possible.

Matt is doing his best to follow since he is to stay with Near to take care of any guards that he can take care of. He is also coming in case of guards at where Light is.

They are heading to the throne room first since it seems to be the most logical place for the ruler to be.

"Halt right there!" Two guards jog out in front of the two making them stop. "Whoever you are it is obvious you are a part of the rebellion. Now come quietly." One of them speaks.

Matt moves forward a few steps as he gets ready to fight the two. He is quickly in a battle stance and the guards tense to be ready for a fight. "Move or I will attack. You can either let us through or feel an attack from me." He lets lines of electricity go over his body appearing to go over a part of him before vanishing as more appear on his body.

The guards look at the electricity and can't help but falter as they are not prepared to fight electricity at this moment. They seem to contemplate for a few moments about backing off.

One guard raises his weapon ready to fight. "Come quietly." He demands and it seems to give the other guard courage as he too gets ready to fight.

"You had your chance." Matt says then throws one hand towards the guards sending a bolt of lightning at them.

The bolt of lightning strikes and seems to jump from one guard to the other so they are being electrocuted at the same time.

They almost look cartoony in the way that they are being electrocuted then Matt cuts off the lightning causing the last shocks to pass through the two before they are standing there with clear signs of electrocution. The one on the right fall forward and the one on the left falls backwards as they collapse to the ground appearing to be dead.

Matt and Near continue on their way moving around the guards bodies as they head for the throne room.

…

"Your highness!" A guard rushes into the throne room then falls to one knee in a bow as Light is sitting in the throne chair. "The castle is under attack!"

"Is it the rebellions?" Light asks.

"We think so." The guard nods.

"Fight. Kill or capture as many as possible. Defend this castle and we need to try to get information from all we can capture." Light order tossing his one hand outward in a move of authority and dismissal.

"As you wish your highness." The guard gets up racing away and Light lowers his arm.

"Well this day has become interesting on its own." Light says to himself as he watches the entrance to the throne room.

….

L has been allowed to walk around the room with the bracelet on and he hears commotion so he heads to the window to glance out. He sees a few fights going on between cloaked people and guards. "The rebellion? It is a ninety percent chance that it is them." He brings his hand up to let himself bite onto his thumbnail. "I wonder how this will go."

…

Matt and Near spot the entrance to the throne room only to duck down behind some end tables when spotting two guards.

"I'll take care of the guards. Wait for an opening then rush into the throne room." Matt whispers to Near. "For now stay hidden."

Near nods. "Right." He agrees.

Matt moves out of hiding and the guards notice him immediately.

"Halt!" The guards move towards Matt with weapons raised.

Matt charges deciding that he wants to have a little fun with these two. He slams a hand into the chest of one guard and sends a whole bunch of electricity through his body. He jumps away as the other guard takes a swing at him.

But the first guard is electrocuted enough that he falls to the ground out of commission possibly even dead.

Matt grabs the first guards sword and starts a sword fight with the remaining guard. He leads the guard away from the entrance way.

Near takes this chance and dashes forward into the throne room. He skids to a stop when inside and he looks to Light who is standing in front of his throne with his hands behind his back.

Light looks like he had been expecting the other. "It's been awhile." He greets.

Near moves one foot back to prepare for a fight.

"You don't need that stupid cloak." Light waves a hand out from behind his back towards Near sending some flames his way.

Near brings his arms up in an X shape and quickly uses his powers to dampen his skin and clothes so when the fire hits it just evaporates the water causing a hissing sound to be heard and the cloak burns to nothing.

As soon as it is over Near lowers his arms to his sides and he looks to Light with anger and determination.

"So you can still use water." Light says in an observing tone and Near notes that his hands are behind his back again. "And enough to make sure that my flames truly only burnt the cloak." He closes his eyes for a moment. "But you made a mistake coming here." He opens his eyes again this time to half open. "I will eliminate you here and now. So…" His eyes narrow in anger. "Prepare to die."

The two swiftly move into battle ready positions.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty five:

Light is the first to move as he sends a fireball straight in Near's direction.

Near leaps to the side to dodge the fireball that keeps going until it hits a wall leaving a nasty burn mark there. He quickly grabs a dagger then charges towards Light trying to make sure that he doesn't see the dagger.

Light leans back slightly and raises his hands to create a fire wall long enough for Near to jump away from him. "What are you doing!?" He demands. "Why are you not using your water?!" He sends another fireball in Nears direction and Near leaps backwards doing a flip so he lands on his hands that he uses like a spring to jump further back.

Near lands on his feet not saying a word as of yet and he quickly maps out an attack plan only to begin charging once again.

"Are you showing pity or kindness?" Light demands lighting one of his hands on fire. "Do you pity me? Just because you think that you have the advantage being water?" He clenches his teeth and he snatches Near's throat when the other is close enough. He keeps a tight grip on Nears neck burning the skin there only to call out in surprise pain causing him to release Near.

Near's feet hit the floor and he jumps away from Light to take a quick moment to assess the damage as best as he can.

Light brings the hand that is no longer on fire to his side only to feel a wetness. He brings his hand back to look only to find blood. "You stabbed me." He says through clenched teeth. He turns to look to Near only to find the other is about to attack him again in which he notices the dagger in the platinum boys hand. "Oh no you don't." He flicks his bloody hand towards Near sending a blast right at him.

Near cries out in pain as he is suddenly thrown backwards slamming into the ground with the dagger he was holding being knocked away from him. He pushes himself upwards with his hands by his torso and he glances down only to find the top front of his shirt is baldy damaged as if it was burned. He also knows that he has been burned a little from that blast. He gets up to his feet turning back to Light.

"Your pity is your weakness. I will destroy you!" Light says lighting both hands on fire this time as the fire of rage burns brightly in his eyes.

"I don't pity you." Near says grabbing another one of the hidden daggers. "I just know what I am doing." He says this time not charging as Light had expected.

"Pah!" Light spits in disbelief. "Lies. You just figure that because you have the upper hand you might as well go easy on me. But your kindness will be your downfall." He charges towards Near the flames on his hands burning brightly.

Near tenses ready for this.

Light swings a fist to try to hit Near's cheek.

Near ducks down then swings the dagger towards Light's stomach.

Light reacts quickly and grabs the daggers blade with his other hand. He gets cut slightly on his hand but he ignores it as he grips the blade causing it to melt thanks to the flames on his hands.

Near is keeping his hand damp to help with the heat as he reaches for yet another dagger trying to move quickly.

Light takes this chance to swing his other hand towards Near.

Near stops reaching for a dagger and releases the melting one to jump away from Light just barely missing a hit landing on him.

The dagger that was melting falls to the floor mostly just a handle at this point and Light flicks his hand to get rid of any remaining melted metal of the dagger.

Near glares at Light and decides that he needs to up his tactics.

Light sends two fire balls that were the flames on his hands putting the flames on his hands out, so they are heading straight for Near.

Near raises his arms up so they are in an X shape in front of him.

A wall of water appears in front of him just in time as the two fire balls hit it only to vanish into steam.

As soon as the fire balls are gone Near lowers his arms that also lowers the wall of water until it is gone.

"So you finally put away those stupid daggers and are ready to fight me for real." Light comments then his whole body it lit on fire though the fire seems rather weak when he does this. "Perfect! Now I will get even more enjoyment in killing you."

"I don't think so." Near throws his left hand then his right hand when his left hand is retreating so now two balls of water are heading straight for Light.

Light flicks his wrist sending two balls of fire that collide with the balls of water causing them both to become nothing but steam.

"Don't you dare think that it is going to be that easy to kill me." Near informs Light then speaks to himself under his breath. "He's using so much of his magic. He still has a lot left in him though so I can't wait until he tires himself out." He stands tall ready to continue battling. "I need to stop him once and for all."

"Ha!" Light laughs slightly. "You ignorant fool! You should know who the most powerful out of the two of us is." His lips turn upwards in a large smirk with a soft chuckle before he speaks again. "And even with the advantage of having water you will not defeat the most powerful being in existence!"

"I guess that we will have to just see about that." Near says raising his hands slightly as if ready to strike Light as if his hands were knives.

Light lets out a low and dangerous growl only to get ready to charge at Near while still having his body on fire. "I guess that we will have to indeed." He says in anger. "But I can already see how this will play out. I will NOT let you have the throne! You will not win! So give up and maybe I just might spare your life."

Near's eyes narrow in anger at this. "I don't need your pity." He hisses then throws one hand up over his head so it is facing the ceiling causing water to rise up from by his feet only for the two lines of water to spiral up around his body only to finish in a ball in Near's slightly cupped hand in the air. He now has a spiral of water around his body going from his hand that is above his head down to his feet as the water makes a circle around his feet no longer attached to the ground.

Light makes the first move and charges towards Near drawing back a fist as he directs his fire from his body to his arm causing the flames to be more powerful than when they were all over his body.

Near charges towards Light as well as he clenches the hand with the ball of water into a fist with the ball moving up to just in front of his fist. He keeps the water as it is.

The two take a swing at each other as they seem to pass by each other yet they seem to have both made a hit. They land on their feet skidding slightly as the fire and water around them vanish. They are now standing there motionless not facing each other.

One of them will fall any second now.

The question becomes who will it be?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty six:

After a few tense moments one finally falls.

Light falls to his knees then he is laying on the ground taking his final breaths.

Near falls to one knee putting a fist on the ground for support.

"I'm sorry… My love… I didn't win…" Light barely manages to speak on his final breath before his entire body becomes limp as the life leaves his body.

Near sighs in relief. "I did it." He shivers as he feels his strength being sapped away. "And it's just as I thought." He turns as the head of the guards bursts into the room.

The head of the guards eyes widen as his eyes sweep over the scene in front of him. He turns to Near then goes over but stays a respectful distance away only to fall to one knee in a bow. "Your majesty."

Near smiles softly. "I'm not going to be the one ruling." He says knowing that he needs to be brief since he can feel his strength still being sapped away.

The head of the guards looks up to him in shock. "But."

"Don't worry." Near says interrupting him to assure him. "Vincent has a scroll with orders from me." He tells the head of the guards. "It will have everything." He then collapses to the floor feeling like any of his breaths could be his last. "It is time for me to leave." He closes his eyes softly ready to accept his death when he feels a warm presence surround him making him open his eyes to half only to look to above him as best as he can.

There above him is a human shaped from stars and familiar blue eyes.

"You did very well." Mello's voice says to him and Near smiles before his body falls limp and his life leaves his body.

Near's spirit hand is taken by Mello's and Mello takes the lead as they head to the spirit world above instead of below so they may be together again.

"I will make sure that your orders are honored." The head of the guards says in promise. "Don't you worry." He gets up and knows that he will need to get the bodies moved from here to have a burial at least for Near but they will burry Light's body as well. He for now heads to go find Vincent for the scroll. He finds the other in the library probably hiding out here during the attack. "Ah. Vincent."

Vincent turns to the head of the guards. "Hello."

"Light has fallen." The head of the guards says. "And… before he died Near told me that you had a scroll from him."

"I do." Vincent picks up a scroll hidden between two stacks of books. "Right here." He holds it up.

The head of the guards nods. "Alright. We will follow the orders on here."

"Of course." Vincent nods. "I wouldn't expect any less."

…..

BB looks up as the door is opened and he sees a guard.

The guard wanders over to him. "Light has fallen. You are to be freed." The guard unlocks the restraints and BB is dashing out the door as soon as he is free.

BB sighs in relief when he sees A running towards him. He runs to meet A half way and A happily throws himself at BB causing them to tumble to the ground. He looks over his lover to make sure that he is alright as they continue to hug.

Both of them are very happy that the other is ok.

…

L is released and he steps out into the hall only to find Vincent waiting for him.

"L correct?" Vincent asks and L nods making Vincent smile and slightly relax. "Ah good." He opens the scroll. "As Near has told me written here he gives the kingdom to you until his children are old enough to take over." He looks to L as he lowers the scroll.

L blinks in shock and stands there for a moment before nodding. "I would be honored."

Vincent smiles a bit more upon hearing this. "That is good." He says.

The coronation was held the next day after the rebellious group were allowed back into the kingdom.

L takes a deep breath as he looks over himself in the mirror.

Fancy clothes in which is like the outfit he prefers yet is obviously expensive.

L nods then heads to where he needs to be.

The signal is given and Vincent clears his throat causing the crowd to quiet down.

"We have gathered here to crown your king who will rule until Mello and Near's children may take over. As ordered by Near himself who as you know did not survive his fight that he won against Light." Vincent declares. "Please come forth."

L walks over to Vincent until he is standing in front of the thrown facing the people that have gathered.

A servant walks up with a crown on a red velvet pillow.

Vincent takes the crown that is offered then the servant backs away. "May I present." He turns to L who lowers his head to accept the crown. He places it on L's head. "Your new king." He backs away and L straightens to his normal stance. "L Lawliet!"

The people cheer for a few moments then they bow down to him in respect.

Yes. It was a truly great coronation.

L decided to rule the kingdom the way that Near would want and he was indeed a good king.

Years later…

Alyssa and Sam have grown up into fine adults. They have taken over ruling the kingdom and like L before them they are good rulers. They never forgot their parents and loved to hear stories about them when they had the chance between their lessons on ruling and on controlling their powers. Both of them are very smart though and it truly does show in everything that they do.

Alyssa who can be a little arrogant at times has become pregnant and is expecting her first child in five months.

Sam who has shown much compassion and kindness even more so than Alyssa is really happy for his sister slash lover. He has sworn to help Alyssa raise this child and the one after that though he is ready to do the same even if Alyssa has more children than the two that will be needed for there to be heirs to the throne.

L did have the child and he named the child James.

James has black hair like L and dark brown eyes with speckled grey in them. He has slightly pale skin and he likes to wear a black t-shirt with jeans and black shoes. He is a strong willed but very loyal to the crown, great on the battle field and is ready to give his life to protect the crown. He has joined the guards and since Alyssa and Sam grew up with him they have made him their personal main guard. So he is the one that is usually staying at their side to protect them unless he is ordered away. He has the powers of earth and fire though his most powerful is that of earth as fire seems to be just a bonus. He has a girlfriend who is also a guard but she isn't the king and queens personal main guard like James is.

"I'm sure mother and father are watching down in pride." Sam says closing his eyes as he feels the cool breeze on his face.

Sam and Alyssa are hanging out on the balcony with Sam leaning against the railing while Alyssa is relaxing on a comfy outside chair that can lean back.

"I'm sure that they are." Alyssa says in agreement and looks up to the darkening sky as night begins to fall upon the kingdom.

Mello and Near have visited the two only a few times in their dreams to give them some advice when the two were truly lost but they mostly let their children make their own choices.

Alyssa closes her eyes imagining her parents faces smiling in happiness and pride. "I'm certain that they are…" She says mostly to herself.

Sam opens his eyes half way looking out into the distance mostly at the horizon. He's smiling happily. "Yeah."

Life for the kingdom stayed peaceful and everyone was happy.

The end.


End file.
